There She Goes
by holysantosinhallways
Summary: CANCELLED.
1. i

**Disclaimer For All Chapters:: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**And this is my first attempt on writing a story with Renesmee bka Nessie..(I like Nessie more)..So yeah bear with me on this lol...  
****It starts after 7 years, Nessie is finishing highschool and is getting ready for her prom night.**

**Picture of Nessie in my profile, so check it out!**

* * *

I was in my room looking at myself in the mirror as my two aunts fixed my hair and make up. I was so grateful that they did all this in vampire speed, since I was already running lateand I had to meet up with my friends at was already 5:49pm-

"Don't blink Nessie" Alice snapped, while putting some mascara on my eyelashes.

"And don't move" Rose added while she fluffed and teased my hair.

"Okay, dear look over here" Esme added while holding up the camera and snapping a picture of us.

I grimaced and glanced over to my father, who was standing by the entrance. He winked at me and smiled, understanding how I was feeling right this moment…

"Your going to look so beautiful" Rosalie whispered..

"Yeah, I can imagine-"

"Alice" father hissed, interrupting her from going any further. "what, Edward she's an adult" she snapped back.

He only narrowed his eyes and Alice stared back at him. It was obvious that theywere having their own internal conversation.

"Absolutely not-Nessie, areyou out of your mind?" He asked, and I knew Alice must have told him about me hangingout with my friends after prom.

_but dad_? I started showing him all the pleasant memories I had with Ian and my other friends. y_ou see, they have been nothing but generous to me. __You really have nothing to worry about__, __were all __just__ going to hang out after prom._

"Where?" he asked

"Were going to go eat out at a nice restaurant" I whispered.

"And than a lounge?" he asked, stressing the word

_dad-relax, it's not definite..._

"Don't tell me to relax Nessie, this is serious." he snapped causing my two aunts to look at him. "and you knew about this Alice?" he asked

She smiled and looked at him...

"What? You too Rose?" He looked at her now, and I watched her reflection-she was nodding..

_mom knows too._ I added and showed him the conversation I had with her about a week approved and felt it was a good idea for me to enjoy this human experience.

"Am I the only one who was not aware of this?" he asked furious.

"Edward this is exactly why we didn't want to tell you"

"Alice" he interrupted "you of all people should understand why this isn't a good idea.."

_why._ I thought not wanting to speak.

"Because Alice can not see what could happen to you, and then nobody would have the slightest idea ..." He walked into my room and stood over me "Nessie, I'm sorry but I don't think so."

I narrowed my eyes and got up as soon as I noticed that Alice was finished. "Well, I'm sorry dad, but it really isn't your choice-it's mines. I am an adult and I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions…"

He lost himself in thought, and everyone stood there in silence. I noticed aunt Alice and Rose staring at him,and I could only imagine what they were sayingto him..

I finally turned my attention to my grandmotherand she as well was staring at Edward. Hopefully she's trying to convince him as well, he always listens to her.

"This isn't fair how you guys spoil her..." he murmured,and keeping a blank expression on his face. "love, why don't you wait next year, after your...more _experience_?" he asked.

_dad, it won't be the same.i __really __must do this now-it's my first time going to a prom_." Besides _you_ more than anyone should understand how much I _want_ to experience this normal, human stuff".

He rolled his eyes and looked directly at me. After a while he sighed and held back a smile. "Your right..." he than kissed my forehead "it won't be fair for you to miss this chance to spend it with your friends"

_exactly__, __thanks for your approval dad._I gave him a warm hug…_don't worry, nothing is going to happen__to me.__ trust me__-i__'m stronger than any of those __kids. a__nd __if anything crazy does happen,which i doubt, then... well__ both emmet__t__ and jasper taught me well_.

"Of course...I trust you Nessie-It's just I am aware of how these children's minds work, and I just can't _bear_ to imagine what they will be thinking tonight...

_but ian isn't like that-_

"Especially Ian, Nessie...every guy thinks like that..."

_alright__-__but __seriously __dad__… i__ have managed to put up with it __all __this whole year__…so?_

"Yes, that's true".

"Okay-okay-okay. I don't mean to break up this small _father-daughter_ moment-_but_ Nessie has to change".

"She's right. Edward you can continue this sex talk for later." Rose joked. I grimaced whilequickly counting backwards in Spanish-hopefully preventing my father from listening to any further knowledge, I haveabout sex.

"Jasper and Bella are here" Aunt Esme added with a smile.

"Yeah, I know" Dad said quietly "but they didn't bring your id"

"WHAT?" Rose asked furious."why the heck not?"

"I think you should take that up with Jasper, not me."

"Great" she snapped "this is why I prefer Bella to go _alon__e_" She than quickly dashed downstairs with fathertrailing right behind..

"Finally." Alice closed the door and quickly turned to me.".now" she ordered..

xx

About five minutes later when I had my beautiful blue gown on and both my silver shoes from _Spain_. I stared at myself in the mirror, shocked to see how glamorous I looked. My hair was up, which is a firstsince I always left it my eyes looked so _bold_,the silver eyeshadow really gave the Smokeyeye some spunk. **(GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE HER GOWN AND HAIRSTYLE!)**

"Well do you like it? I left your lips nude, since I _know_ how you feel about the _heaviness_ when you wear lipstick-"

"I love it" I interruptedher from going on any further. I look..._awesome_" I hesitated trying not to laugh.

"Awesome?" she repeated

"Yeah...Ian always says that…so-" I admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"Well that's a first" I heard my mother's voice suddenly next to me.

I smiled up at her and thangave her an awkward hug.

"Well, mom?" I asked, while pulling off to see her expression."isn't Alice and Rose the greatest.

"It looks... awesome" she repeated.

"Please, don't ever repeat that" I said in a very serious tone.

"Well you-"

"I know but that's different." I murmured while hugging Alice now.

"Well some thing's missing." My mom added.

"What is it? I'm not going to wear the earrings mom"

"No, not _that_" Alice spoke cheerfully as my mom looked at her cautiously...

"This." she finally said and handed me a large, black rectangular box that I hadn't realize she was took it and opened it… in it was the most _beautiful _necklace I have ever seen, it was a large- stunning _blue_ heart diamond. It had tiny delicate diamonds surrounding it, which only made it looktwice more elegant.

"Wow" I whispered, my eyes widing in excitement "mom it's gorgeous"

"Yeah, and it was pretty expensive" she Alice and Ijust had to laugh, she was always so honest"

"This has dad written all over it" I teased

"Oh no, it was all her" Alice reassured me.

"Well that's a first" I said, while putting the necklace on.

"Yes, I know. But I guess, I pulled it off huh?" My mom said while taking my hands into hers "you look so beautiful, angel."

"And it goes so well with your dress" Alice added

"Thanks mom" I whispered,"thanks Alice"I could feel the tears start to form.

"Ugh, don't even think about crying now" Alice snapped

"I won't-I promise" I whispered now hugging my mom's cold body again.

"Good cause Ian is on his way" Alice saidcasually after a while. "he's not too far"

"Okay." I said and started toget nervous. "how long?" I asked her.

"About 12 minutes" She said while fixing everything on the table.

"Okay, that's enough time" I whispered to myself.

"For what?" mother asked

"To talk with dad, and uncle Emmett-and Jasper, _dammit_."

"This will be _very_ interesting" Alice sang while glancing out towards the door...

"Don't worry, I spoke to Edward"

"Yeah, mom but still, it's going to be very awkward for poor Ian"

She grimaced and followed me downstairs "maybe, not...if he's a good boy than there really shouldn't a reason for him to feel worried"

"I guess"

xx

As soon as I reached downstairs, they were all staring at me. I was starting to feel neurotic but then the sudden relaxing feeling went through me.

I smiled at Jasper, and he returned the smilewhile taking his place next to Alice. I started looking around and watched each of their faces, they all made me feel self conscious.

"Don't be, you look lovely" my dad said, while mom and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"No words can really describe you" Uncle Carlisle said as entered the room.

"Aw little Nessie looking all grown and sexy" Emmett joked, trying to make me blush. And as always, he succeeded. I noticed dad narrowed his eyes at him, while my mother whispered something to him. It was too low and quick for me to hear so I ignored it.

"Well he's _right_" Rose added

"Alright, just let her speak" Alice must have noticed that time was running out, and I yet got to speak to them.

"Thanks" I managed to say while the sudden heat flooded over me."alright, is going to be here in about 9 minutes..." I paused, waiting to see their faces but they each had a blank expression.

"And I would really appreciate if you guys would take it easy on him-and when I say guys, I mean you three" I pointed to Jasper, Emmett, and my father.

"Me?!" Emmett responded with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yes, Emmett-you." Carlisle and mother started laughing at his expression. "I am aware of how you act, and your anger management would not be tolerated tonight. I'm serious-"

"Well, if he does anything stupid then…" he shrugged.

"And Jasper" his eyes flickered to me "I would be really grateful if you helped Ian feel more at ease when dad interrogates him"

He grunted "I'll try" he then continued to mumble to himself while Alice soothed his back.

"What gave you the idea that I would interrogate him?" dad asked, keeping the same blank expression from earlier.

"Dad, I am not stupid.." he snorted "and just remember he's not really my boyfriend so don't ask him any questions like _what are his intentions_ or any thing related to that. Were just dating, so it is not that serious.."It really wasn't, if anything, dating wasn't even the word for it.

xx

We all heard the car pulling up to the front, and I glanced over to the door, just expecting for Jacob to pop out of nowhere...

"Alright people" I said,starting to snap out of it "your going to have to help me here. Sit… or just _do_ something, look more human-so he'll won't freak out when he sees you all frozen in place, like statues..."

"We know, we know" uncle Carlisle muttered.

"Are you going to answer the door?" Alice asked me, excited

"Erm" I hesitated "no, I need a human moment first" I said and went running to the bathroom

"I'll get it than" Emmett called, but I yelled back at him before he even stepped closer to the door "NO! You'll scare him,just let Aunt Esme or Uncle Carlisleto do it" Since Ian had already met them both, it will be easier for him to feel welcomed...

...

Stepping out of the bathroom, I heard the doorbell Carlisle was by the door getting ready to open it. While Alice sat by the computer and Jasper leaned against the wall with his hands in his and Emmett sat by the table _playing cards_, while Esme started fidgeting around. My mother sat at the foot of the steps, reading? It didn't look too convincing though, she was too stiff.

"He's nervous" my dad quietly said from the couch..._amused_

I ignored him, but I knew he was listening while I worried about poor Ian. I walked to Carlisle's side as soon as he opened the door. And there was Ian, looking very handsome-not really my type but still, very handsome. His _dirty _blond hair was spiked up as usual and trimmed in the sides. **(think David Beckham LOL)** and his deep blue eyes matched his black suit with the midnight blue vest under. It was Alice's idea, so it could go perfectly well with my dress...

As Uncle Carlisle greeted him I smiled up to did look very nervous as he greeted Uncle Carlisle and even when he smiled down at him.

"Hey Renesmee" he whispered as he stood before he was about to add something else, my dad cleared his throat,

_dad please-_

"Erm, hi. I'm Ian you must be Renessme's brother?" he asked looking up at him.

Father just stared at him blankly-and I couldjust imagine what he was thinking. "yeah" he finally said and his eyes flickered to me...

"Hi, Ian you look so handsome" aunt Esme added, while she hugged him softly...

"Thanks, Esme, and you look beautiful as always"

Emmett snorted, probably by his friendly tone I mother walked up to my father's side now, looking kind of sad yet hopeful.

"Hi, I'm Edward's wife, Bella" she spoke, in her soft musical tone. It made us both unhappy that I couldn't be able to introduce her as my mother-but she liked she was the same age as me. And dad as well, he only looked old enough to be my grandpa thought this was best.

"It's nice meeting you." I heard him say but my attention was all on Alice, who stood there blankly trying to vision something...

"Ian, this is my cousin, Alice and her husband, Jasper" I told him while holdingon to his forearmand bringing him towards the center of the room.

"Hi, Ian. Nessie's has told us a lot about you" she told him, and he looked surprised but still greeted them. "I have to agree with Esme, you look very nice. And the suit looks great" she said, just excited as ever. This calmed Ian down, but he suddenly froze as he held is hand out to shake Jasper' Jasper _being Jasper_- only glared at him, which was a _very_ frightening stare. I couldn't blame Ian to feel like that. It seemed like he was trying to come up with ways to hurt him-and than drink his blood afterwards...

"_Jazz_" Alice whispered to him while her hand intertwined with his. I heard my father snicker from behind me which was really unnecessary.

Jasper decided to not even touch him so I took Ian's hand instead, and pulled him towards the dining room.

"Guys, this is Ian." I called to Emmett and both walked in human pace and I noticed how Ian stiffened as soon as he took note of how huge Emmett was.

"This is Rose, Jasper's sister" I started introducing,while trying not laugh by Rose's exaggerated fake smile…

"and this is her husband, Emmett, there both visiting" I told him, and taking note of the sweat dripping down on his forehead. It was obvious that he was trying hard to not look at Rosalie. Emmett shook his hand, and there was a look of sharp pain planted on Ian's face.

After a moment of Ian and I adjusted ourselves on the couch, while Emmett took a seat next to me. Dad sat right in front of me, while Uncle Carlisle and mom sat with him. After Esme brought him some water, she took a seat next to Rose in the loveseat, with Alice resting on the arm chair. Jasper was the only one far away, against the wall. But he not once took his eyes off Ian, and I was glad that he didn't noticed.

"So" dad started, "what time does prom finish exactly?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Erm" Ian hesitated "at 12:00am"

Dad held back a smile, while thinking to himself. "and what will you guys be doing afterwards?"

_i already__ told you _I said, and while dad stared at me-Alice nudged me.

"_W__hat_ will you guys be doing afterwards?" he repeated the question,and Emmett kept a huge grin on his face.

"Well I was planning... to-t" he started to stutter while dad kept his hard focus on him. "to er eat her-out-I _mean _we-were going to eat, um-I take her _out _to eat... in,the restaurant" he mumbled and I watched as Rose and Alice started smiling. Mom of course looked mortified, dad looked like if he was going to rip his throat out. Emmett was laughing and Jasper just...glared at him. It seemed that Uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme were the only ones who didn't catch Ian's mistake.

"I'll bring her back at around 3 am" he finally added.

"Don't worry about _that_ Ian. I am not concern with what time she is coming home-I didn't _ask_ you that" Ifelt Ian's arm stiffened."What is it your planning on doing with-" _he hesitated_ "with, my little sister? I am aware of what guys look forward on doing during prom, I mean I, _was _17 once" he said and I watched how everybody enjoyed his inside joke.

"Just hang out" Ian murmured

"Can you define _hanging out_, Ian?"

"erm.." Ian started

"Will there be drugs involved?" uncle Carlisle interrupted now glaring at except dad and aunt Esme looked up at him, sinceit was shocking to see him so serious.

"Of course not" I snapped while glancing over to Ian "were just going to hang out with our friends, that's all" Everybody's attention was on me now butIonly stared at my father.

_dad stop it, your making him very nervous. i__ don't want him to act different around me after all this-so please stop. there is no point of asking him all of this just for your own amusement. you know exactly what he is thinking __and__ you know very well that were __only __going to go a lounge..._

Emmett suddenly turned to look at Ian,

"So, what's in the box?" he asked in a playful tone.

xx

After Ian miserably tried to pin the corsage onto my dress and I didn't blame him, with the six pairs of golden eyes on him... my mother decided to take it upon herself and pin it on me instead. I then pinned the boutonnière on Ian's jacket, while Esme continued to take pictures of us.

I tried smiling at Ian, hoping he would feel calmer after being interrogated for five long minutes. And not only by my father but Emmett as well, who was only making smart and ridicules comments for fun. He smiled wryly at me but was still aware of them watching his every move.

Ian and I started departing, and though this was all mortifying, I couldn't help but feel happy. I wanted to always treasure this night, and remember everyone's behavior. Though they overreacted during some moments, I was still grateful for them being supportive. I loved them all, and I understood how this change must have felt like.

…

As soon as both Ian and I were in his silver Infiniti, and already on the road, we were much more talking about how we felt, we were silent for a while. Only listening to the soft engine raring,and I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched.

I tried looking outside, towards the woods and Icouldn't help but think about my parent's smirk when I asked them if Jacob was coming to see said he wasn't able to come but knowing my Jacob so well. I couldn't be so sure, he gets very over protective and this a moment that he would never miss.

* * *

**A/N:But yeah, please be free to review and let me know what you think? **


	2. ii

After we met up,we all went to the grand ballroom where the prom was being held. It was a very huge place, a lot different from what I had imagined. Usually in books and movies the high school proms were in a school gym, with decorations made by student committees. But our school did not do anything like that, there wasn't any stars hanging from ceilings or balloons taped into walls. No sparkling streamers or huge columns that were decorated so students could get their pictures taken.

The ballroom was much more elegant, it looked more like a wedding reception than a senior prom. The lights were dimmed and there were round tables set across the room. They even had the white table cloth with beautiful center pieces o them. The balloons were much more delicate and they were color coordinated with the walls and marble floors.

After showing our invitations and each receiving a mask, we made our way towards where everyone was. I was able to recognize many of the students, each looking incredibly different with their beautiful gowns and was strange though, to see the same kids that hated each other now all getting along with everyone…

"Come, let's sit here" Ian told methrough the music. He pulled me towards the crowd with Carrie, Daphne, and Gwen with their dates trailing behind. I couldn't help but notice all the stares we received from our fellow classmates. Some were shocked looks-some were happy, but many were glares. The idea of the Ian; the most popular and good looking guy in the seniors class, "dating" Renesmee, the antisocial yet mysterious girl. The idea of being on the spotlight was uncomfortable, but I was use to it since I had to put up with it during the year. Especially when Ian would come by my locker and talk to me.

xx

When a familiar song I knewstarted to play, I pulled Daphne to dance with me. She agreed of course since we both loved this band and it was the only thing we ever spoke about during lunch. Besides we had been sitting down for a long time, and we needed a break.

We sang along with the lead singer while bopping our heads and joking around. Then as I raised my arms over my head and moved my hips in sync, I could literally feel the dazzled look coming from a group of guys. I tried my best to act as if they didn't notice, just like Rose always told me to do so.

After a while I noticed Ian over by our table. He looked bored while a girl tried to ask him to dance. I couldn't help but feel bad since he was my date, and I should have pulled him to dance instead. I must really be a terrible.

Soon after a couple of songswere played,we were back in the table eating. The waiters continued to serve cocktails and grill chicken, salad, and fish. It honestly didn't look appetizing , but I still had some since its been a while that I last fed.

When we were finished we sat back,drank our soft drinks and enjoyed the music while Gwen took pictures. Ian was the perfect gentleman, not once making a movewhichmade me feel relief. I would have thought that he would act differently like force me to do something. But the most we did was dance a couple of times and it was very fun. When it was around 10:40pm, the gym teacher had announced that they were going to collect the votes for prom King and Queen.I noticed that almost everyone in my table was staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"Well, er…we allkind of voted for you" Carrie said, grinning.

"What?!" I asked, completely shocked and furious

"Yeah, we think you have a shot on winning, your lovable and smart"

"Beautiful" Ian added. I grimaced knowing that being attractive didn't prove anythingand more than half of these people didn't even know me.

"I hardly talk to any of these people." I said whilestaring at Ian, whoseemed to have a small grin on his faceas well.

"But Ashley hardly talks to any of usand she might win."

"Well that's different, she's well known...she's popular" I despised saying that word, it made me feel so obtuse.

"But not for good reasons" Gwen's date-Matthew pointed outto me "she's a fake, she'sa whoreand a"

"A manipulative bitch." Matthew's friend added.

I leaned back-puzzled and lost in thought. "...well I voted for her."

"What, why?" Daphne asked with a lookof horror on her face.

"Because she really wants this" I calmly saidwhile taking a sip of the dry, dark caramel drink. "and I don't, so if you think about it, this wouldn't be fair"

"" Carrie snapped, and I knew that meant the we needed to chat.

I really found it irritating how she always had to drag me to the bathroom just to state the obvious, I mean might as well just say it all there. Pretty much everyone already knew what the conversation would be referring to.

But as soon as we walked inside, she started lecturing on about the perfect chance for me to be was amusing how she thought that this was something that my world is revolving in. If she only knew that I wasn't the average teenager, and that this was the least of my worries.

"So what are you going to do if you do win?" Gwen askedafter both Carrie and I returned to the others.

"She's going to dance with me of course" Ian replied casually,and flashing a sly smile at me.

I playfully rolled my eyes to his arrogant respond. He wasso sure that he would become king, it was kind of silly.

"Guys, lets be realistichere, just because you sixvoted for me does not mean I am going to win. There's like hundred and something other students in here who are not all going to vote for me. So how about weact like adults and just drop all this nonsense."

"…Nessie, do you have any idea how many of them envy you. Your like the most gorgeous girl in here-"

I interrupted her, already starting to feel uncomfortable "just stop, Gwen you and I both know that I do not yearn for this kindof attention"

Of course they didn't take me seriously and still chose to believe that I stood a chance to win. But I let that get pass me and only focused on having a good time for the next hour. After they announced the promIanfor prom king, everyone started applauding and cheering while the soft music played in the background. What I didn't expect from himwas the kisshe gave me on the lips,which caused the crowd to howl and cheer louder.

I looked down, blushing and completely tuning everyone out. I had to have a moment for myself, since this was the first time anyone has ever kissed me. It was nothing what I imagined, and I honestly didn't know how I felt about it.

Slowly I looked at him from across the room, and he only smiled wrylyas they placed the crown on his head. I wasn't sure why-but it bothered me, that everyone stared at us .I decided to get up and excusemyself.

I went outside,where the cool breeze hit me and instantly soothed me. I was relieved that Alice wasn't able to see this because if she did and my father found out, he would have definitely gone ballistic.

I took a deep breath while looking up into the dark clouds in the sky.I kept trying to concentrate on the night but my mind just kept slipping back into the moment of whenIan's lips pressed against mine. It was so unexpected, I mean he's never even kissed me on the cheek yet now he had all this sudden confidence.

All of a sudden as I looked out to the road, there was a tall dark figure standing in front of a car. The scent wasvery familiar and I already knewthat it was thinking I ran towards him,and felt the sudden bliss yet fury.

He walked over to me but paused and waited for my reaction. But I only ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He immediately wrapped his around my shoulders, rested his head on mine. I felt so warm and secure, it was like every awkward feeling I had, disappeared.

After a short while, I pulled off and slapped his arm.

"Hey?" he said with an amused expression on his face.

"That's for spying on me." I hissed thought Icouldn't deny that Iwas excited to see him.

"I'm sorry, Nessie I just missed you that's all" he said with a frown on his face.

"I've missed you too..." I whispered, even though I haven't really realized it until now.

"What's wrong?" he askedcuriously.

"Nothing" I whispered while looking back.

"Did he hurt youor something?" he asked-furious.

"NO-how can he possibly hurt me Jacob?"

"Well did the fuck touch you?"

"Jacob stop-he's not a fuck" I repeated..

"Then what's wrong...I can tell by your face that something's not right"

"Well" I shrugged"I have to go back.."

"It ends like in a an hour" he stated the obvious

"Jacob" I sighed, I wanted to know why he was here. "what are you doing here?"

"Edward told me to follow you"

I rolled my eyes, of course that's whyfather wasn't as worried as I expected him to be when I explains that smirk that both he and mom hadwhen I had asked about Jacob.

"You would have still come regardless wouldn't you?" I asked.

He nodded. "I kind of followed your scent"

"Jacob you can't continue following me like this, it was different at first when I was still maturing. Ad I can understand that, butnow I am an adult and have been for quite some cannot continue babying melike this."

"Well it's not like I crashed your promor anything. I mean do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you, here?Shit, this was the longest I ever been apart from you"

I could understandwhy he felt like this, like he couldn't be away from me. Ad I knew it was because he had some kind ofwolfpower where theygrow attach to a certain person. But I never noticed that it was this serious…

"Jacob I have been apart from you longer than this, don't exaggerate"

"Well for the first time…it felt like its been the longest, like it was really uncomfortable."

Before I could react to that statement, Ian's scent quickly flooded towards us. I started walking towards the ballroom, ignoring Jacob, who apparently sucked his teeth.

"Hold up, Nessie" he said not caring to whisper, but I still turned and looked up at his 6'9' foot frame

"I'm coming back"

He looked surprised but a small smile escaped from his lips. I returned the smile beforerunning towards the ballroom.

xx

"Renesmee, what happened?" he asked. "was is it the kiss? Because I'mreally sorry...It was just in the heat of the momentand I-er" before I could stop him from going any further I felt Jacob's presence in back of me.

Ian looked up to him and I turned around to see him standingright over me. His eyescompletely focused on Ian, and his wrists clenched tight.

"Jacob" I whispered to him

"Who is he?" I heard Ian ask and I immediately turned my attention to was looking up at Jacob, both intimidated and confused-

"Who I am is not any of your fucking business, The question here is, what were you thinking of kissing Nessie." he raised his voice, clearly upset.

"How-what are you-?" but I interrupted--

"Jacob, leave...right now"

"Noway " he cut me off

"YES. Leave and wait for me in the car" I snapped back, and shoved himoff. "I am serious-GO."

He looked down at me, and glanced over to Ian once more before walking towards his jeep. I then glanced back to Ian, and a gave a comforting smile.

"Ian" I started

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked while still looking out towards the streets.

"No... he's my best friend" I responded softly.

"Well what's his problem, how does he know about that?"

I sighed "Ian, listen he's just very furious because he saw how I overreacted when I came out here. He assumed something much more terrible happen" I lied, though parts were kind of true.

"Terrible? Renesmee, I'm very sorry. I know that was stupid of meand it was the heat of the moment. I just...really like you and we've been kind of seeing each other for a while now...and I guess I justwanted to show you how much I… care for I'm really-really-"

"Ian.." I took his hands into mineand stared up into his beautiful blue eyes "'I'm sorry but thisisn't going to work out. You have been a great friend, you really have and I had fun tonight but-"

"WHY? Is it your brother? Your cousins? I don't care if they don't like me...that's not stopping me from wantingto hang out with you...I mean not unless you don't wantto be with me".

"No, that's not exactly what I 's just…I just… don't want to be in a relationship right now." I whispered

"But I could wait, I don't mind..."

"No..."

"Renesmee this doesn't make any sense, you were fine a moment ago. Was it the other girls? I told you, to just ignore them...I mean look, I ignore those guys thatlook at you all the time and-"

But I knew he was lying, I have noticed how much he actually enjoys the jealous stares that our class mates were throwing as we even at school, when we had all that attention- it flattered him.

"It's not that.." I sighed.

"Than what is it? Is it me?"

I looked back up at him, my tone upset "No, I toldyou this is all me. I don't want to do all of this..."

Carrie than interrupted, looking anxious yet really excited.

"Nessie? Ian? Everyone's waiting inside-what's going on?" Carrie was holding on to the door while grabbing the hemof her red gown-preventing it from touching the ground.

"Why are people waiting?" I asked

"You won" Ian said in a tired tone.

"What?" I was shocked and more mortifiedthan anything "how is that possible?"

"Dammit, Nessie, do you have any idea how hot you and Ian looked tonight? Of course people are going to want to vote for you. Now come on, people are waiting to see you up therealready"

And as much as she tried to help me feel good, she was only starting to annoy me. It was just all pointless.

"Carrie, can you just give us a sec" Ian told her.

"Well hurry up, Mr. Skinner is getting nervous and is about to announce second runner up" and with that she leftwhile muttering to herself.

"Your leaving aren't you?" he askedafter a long moment of silence.

"Why? Icould understand if you don't want to be with me, but come on-it's prom. It's still earlyand we still have a lot to do."

I thought about it for a whileand I honestly didn't want to leave Jacob alone. I knew it would be better if I stayed with him , since he was my date and all. However I didn't feel like being with in there. I didn't want to go back in there, with all those kids staring at me. I didn't eve want to hang with the girls, especially with Carrie and Gwen. They were most likely going to bash out on me. To be honest, I mish preferred to be with Jacob right now. Plus, it was obvious that he wanted to tell me something important. There was no way I was going to enjoy the rest of the night, knowing that Jacob was keeping something from me.

I sighed and looked up into Ian's eyes.

"Ian" I said softly. Something came up... that's kind of why he's here."

"Who, your friend" he asked looking while out into the dark.

"Yes… I'm sorryIan I know this is horrible of me-"

"Yeahit is," he suddenly cut me off and letting go of my hands"your ditching me, on our promnight Renesmee…we were just announced to be prom king and queenand your not even going to enjoy the night with me. I'm your fricking date-"

"I know-I know, don't make me feel any worse than what I already feel."

"Well, I'm sorry but you should know how odd that sounds. I mean what am I suppose to do now?"

"What you were doing earlier, just have fun. I know I was holding you back anyways."

"That's the thing, you weren't at all. Your fun and interesting, and I enjoy being with you. I've always have…your different and smart. Ilove how honestyou are as well, and innocent. And I honestly do want to be with any of those losers."

I chuckled and rested my hands on his arms while I heard him let out a sigh while he placed his hand on my back.

"I'm flattered, but you know very well that we've never really had that connection. You have been a good friend though and I love spending time with you. And I had a lot of fun with you and the others tonight, but it's not like I planned this. To leave early, it's just that I have to do something important. Besides we can always hang out another day."

"Yeah, but its just that…"

"…It's just what?"

"…I really like you."

"Ian."

"I know, you don't share the same feelings with me but I just wanted you to know that."

"Ian, I think it's more of a crush than anything."

"You think?"

"Yeah, don't you remember how you spoke about other girls with me."

"That was at first, way before I got to know you better."

"That's just it, your going to meet another girl and most likely feel the same way about her. Someone who will really like you back" Not like me, I just wasn't the girl for him.

"I guess."

We stood facing each other for a while longer and then he gave me an unexpected hug. "Are you at least going to graduation?"

"Of course."

"So I guess I'll see you next week?"

I smiled before leaning to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Sure" I whispered before stepping away from him."have fun.." I added

"I'll try"

"You will, there's so many girls in there" I joked "you'll forget about me and have a good time"

"Oh how awesome-can't wait" he said sarcastically.

"It's really not that serous" I pointed out as I took a few steps back.

"Where's his car anyways, it's so dark out" he said worriedly.

"Don't worry, he's not far"

"Right" He whisperedwhile turning towards the door.

"Oh and tell the girls I'll call them later okay?" I called. "And that I'm sorry"

He didn't replied. I couldn't blame him, what I did was really messed up. It was obvious now that I must be the worst prom date to ever exist.

After speed walking for a while, I started running towardsthe end of the curb, which is where I picked up Jacob's scent. I could see his black Range rover parkedin the corner and it was reallypathetic of me to smile. I should feel guilty not excited, I just hurt someone's feelings ad here I was, happy ad excited."

I tried hiding my smile as I opened the passenger door. I had to remember, that the way he acted earlier was childish and I shouldn't give in to his playful ways. It was always difficult to stay angry with him, he would always do something to make me laugh-or make me happy….

I let out a sigh, as I climbed inside towards the dark leather seats…

* * *

****

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! ****Ooo and go to my profile so you can check out how Jacob looks in this story... and how his ride looks as well.**


	3. iii

I closed the door and turned to look at him. He was leaning against the seat while his teeth was pressed on his lip-focusing on the windshield. I continued watching him as his muscles slowly relaxed. He glanced over to me, and it seemed as if he was struggling to say something. It was kind of adorable, in a sick way of course, since it was obvious that he was upset.

He sighed and then smiled ruefully "Are you okay?"

I nodded, perplexed to even wonder _why_ he would think that I was hurt, but knowing Jacob, he was always concerned about me.

"Nessie, you should go back to your Prom thing. I promised myself that I wouldn't interrupt you anymore."

"I don't _want _to go back" I told him without even thinking it through. "I much rather be with you."

His bewildered expression made me half smile as I leaned closer and gently pressed my hand on his hot face. The beard that he had been growing for quite some time now, lightly brushed against my palm.

I showed him my memories… of everything that I did in prom, the dancing and talking...how I chose to eat the unappetizing food...the small debate over the whole Prom Queen issue...when Ian kissed me and how it didn't affect me what so ever...and how I felt about seeing him.

He placed his huge hand on mine and closed his eyes as he continued to drain in my memories and secret thoughts.

As soon as I showed him how aggravated I was for him causing a scene with Ian, I removed my hand and stared blankly at him.

His eyebrows furrowed "your friend, Carrie is really annoying" he muttered. His lips curving upwards and I had to giggle at his strange and random statement.

I nodded while adjusting my long, puffy gown.

"You look really beautiful, by the way." I snorted but thanked him. But I was still curious to what he was really thinking about.

"Are you hungry?" He asked

"No, I'm fine"

"Are you _sure?"_

_"Jake."_

He smiled, "sorry…"

"Are _you_ hungry?" I asked

"I'm good, actually"

After letting a minute or two pass, I cleared my throat "So" I started, "you were going to tell me something earlier?"

His eyes widened and started to nod before hesitating. I waited impatiently giving him five seconds to start.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you _now_" I narrowed my eyes in response while trying to come up with a reason why he wouldn't tell me now. Somehow, it all traced back to my father.

"What's wrong, does it concern my parents?"

"No"

"Grandpa?" Already knowing how close he was with him.

"No..."

"Me!"

He winced and then locked eyes with me as he tried to hide a smile. "yes, both of us actually."

I let out a breath and smirked at him before leaning closer. "than right now is the perfect chance to tell me don't you think? It shouldn't concern anyone else"

"It's nothing serious, really. It's just something I haven't been completely honest with you."

I began to look around as if the answer would just show up somewhere in here.

He started rubbing his eyes while thinking it through and than reached over to touch my brown bracelet. I instantly looked down almost forgetting that I had it on...It was the same one he had given me as gift when I was few months old.

He ran his finger on the intricately braid and I raised my free hand towards his face. I brushed my fingertips against his hot skin "…do you know why I made you that bracelet?" he asked

"It was gift" I answered with confidence, remembering very well.

He cracked a smile before continuing "yeah, but there's more to that."

I took my hand away and thought to myself before answering. "is it some kind of friendship bracelet?"

He ran his hand over his black shaggy hair "yeah…cept it's much more absolute, kind of…kind of like a promise ring."

I narrowed my eyes and felt my mouth slightly open "a _promise ring_? as in you promising to love me forever?"

"Umm" He shifted to drive while focusing on the windshield which had a few raindrops.

"Nessie, do you remember what I told you about imprinting?"

I started going over my memories, consisting of him always following me and how he explained that he had this imprinting thing over me. "you said, that imprinting on someone refers to when the Quileute werewolves imprint on a certain someone. And then they have to protect them forever."

He was chewing on the inside of his cheek while watching me. "yeah, that's what I haven't been exactly honest about. You see it's more powerful than that…"

"What do you mean _powerful_" I murmured

"Powerful as in... once you lay your eyes on that special person for the first time, they become your world. Nothing else matters as much as this person does to you. He paused to take note of my reaction before continuing.

"...It's so intense that you can't even stay away from them, for too long. It's like some special gravity that" he paused thinking it through ... "that _you_ hold control over, so having to protect you is just _part _of it really."

"So in other words, I'm like your mate then?" I looked up to him, feeling a little unpleasant. His eyes were piercing into mines while his mouth formed into a tight line.

I looked down at my bracelet, trying to absorb everything"and that means" I continued "you imprinted on me when I was a baby? _Which_ explains your friend, Quil…and _Claire_-he imprinted on her when she was a baby as well?" I looked up to him suddenly horrified "Jacob doesn't that pass as _pedophilia_?"

He had an incredulous look on his face, "no-no-no" ... "_No_, Nessie, n_othing_ like that, don't be so judgmental."

"I'm not trying to be judgmental, Jacob?" I snapped "I'm trying to process all of this."

"I know it sounds kind of weird and all, but it's _really_ not like that. Jared, Quil, Paul-they didn't imprint on a baby, Nessie. It just so happens that both Quil and I imprinted on someone that was still young. And it doesn't necessarily have to be a mate thing either, it can just be a big brother type of thing… or friends. Like Quil, he doesn't see Claire that way, I mean you have seen them together?" I nodded knowing that young Clair looks up to him as an uncle more than anything.

Then I finally noticed what it is that Jacob was trying to tell me.

"So back there, when you told me that for the first time…that it felt longer, to wait for me. What did you mean exactly?"

He looked out to the rain drops outside of the window "well… as soon as I imprinted on you, all I ever wanted was to make you happy. And I still do of course," he added. "but when you were just a kid, all I wanted was to be like your older brother…someone you could look up to" he glanced over to me, now smiling, probably remembering.

"But as you got older, things sort of changed...I then wanted to be your best friend"

"And you still are" I reassured him. Images started flashing through my mind of me when I was five, _physically I was around 13 or 14..._ Jacob was my _life_...He was always there for me in ways that the rest of my other relatives weren't. And now I honestly connect with him much more closer than I would ever connect with Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme-or even Rosalie.

"Well" he continued "a little while after you stopped aging, I started developing these _stronger__, _really different feelings for you. I tried to resist them at first, however tonight all I could think about wasyou. How happy and excited you were to finish high school and go to prom…then in a few months you'll finally start _college_.

"And it just hit me that, my wait was finally over you know? That I can actually be with you"

I looked down at the hem of my dress and thought about what he just said "Jacob-"

"We can always continue to be friends if you want. As long as _your_ happy then I'm happy-"

"I have always loved you and you _know_ that" I interrupted. "your my best friend, and never had I thought you as a brother and-"

He grimaced "Edward said that you might not be ready right this moment. That it's better to just give you some time."

"Time for what?" I snapped

"I don't know" he whispered while looking back to the road.

I rolled my eyes, knowing my dad would worry about my mother wasn't any much different either.

It got really quiet, only the sound of Jacob's steady heartbeat, and mine rapidly thumping against my chest. The road was getting bumpier and the it was now drizzling... it was all soothing, really.

I gazed into Jacob's eyes and suddenly figured out something new about myself...something I never dedicated the time to explore before. And I couldn't believe that it took me this long to realize…

"Jacob I think I'm having an epiphany at the moment."

He turned to look at me. "yeah?"

I nodded. "Listen, I have been an adult for quite some time now…and I kind of have met many guys, I've gone on a few dates, and I tried acting normal. I even once thought about starting a romantic relationship with Ian but I just never could develop the right feelings for him. But now I'm realizing that the reason I've _never_ developed feelings for anyone is because the closest guy I ever thought about sharing something with...was you…And it still is-"

I immediately started to think about last summer; when I went to Forks with my parents and Jacob. Jacob had taken me cliff diving one afternoon and as soon as I saw Jacob's toned body, it sent tingling feelings all over me. _I acknowledged the fact that Jasper wasn't with us_, and I kept this to myself. Assuming that it was just part of the excitement. As I matured, I knew it was because I was attracted to him. And it was a way that I've never really felt with anyone before.

"Nessie, what are you trying to say?"he asked, confused since I was telling him something new about me. I usually told him everything, so I can understand if this was strange to comprehend.

"Jacob, there isn't _one_ guy that I had developed feelings for. Which makes sense because my heart always belonged to you, in a way. I think that subconsciously I always wanted you."

"Subconsciously?" he repeated

"Yes, as in I wasn't aware-" he cut me off politely

"No. I know what you mean." he smiled wryly "it's just you have always looked up to me as a friend...and I never shown-"

"But now it's different"

"Well for me it is, since it's destined for me to feel this way for you."

"Jacob. I too, have these strange feelings for you. Not nearly as puissant as you, but still pretty serious. Like, I do find you...attractive" I flushed but I tried to keep my eyes on him. "Your very flattering and I already loved you, so this shouldn't be too surprising for me."

"You find me _flattering_?" he teased.

I sighed "yes, and please keep that smug look off your face. I mean… is it really that surprising?"

He nodded and than gently stroked the skin on my cheekbone. "I think your the most gorgeous creature to ever exist." He whispered.

I can't even imagine how red my cheeks must have been right now. I had to look down and avoid his gaze.

"Do you really think you love me?" He suddenly asked.

"Well of course-I _know _I do" I said noticing that we had pulled over. "I have known you all my life and you have always been there for me, how could I _not_ love you."

"True. It's amazing how this all really worked out. It was suppose to be as if I was designed for you"

"I guess it is because… honestly there's no one else I could imagine myself being happier with"

"A perfect match" he whispered after a moment gone by.

I have never seen Jacob look more beautiful than he did at the moment. His black hair strands falling down on his face...his genuine smile...and honest eyes. I felt safe and excited, I leaned closer and pressed my lips against his cheek…his hot skin sent shivers up my spine and a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. It was nice…

xx

A while after we went home, and as soon as we got out of the jeep and quickly made our way up the steps and inside. We found Rosalie and Emmett hanging out, they were preparing for their flight to South America.

Rosalie gave a quick glance at Jacob and rolled her eyes "ugh, Emmett quick-pass me the air refreshener."

Jacob chuckled lightly "can you even spell _refreshener_?" he joked and while making his way towards the kitchen. It was nice that our previous conversation didn't change anything between Jacob and I. I did feel much closer to him than ever, but things were still the same. I wanted that, so I wouldn't surprise my family.

" Is that _even_ suppose to be funny." Rosalie continued while Emmett and I ignored them. "Did you _mean_ to insult me, becauseyou didn't. That really sucked" she said in a bored tone as she carried two suitcases and sprinted out the door, than quickly returning.

"So what are doing here so early?" she asked before glancing over to my head,. "and what happened to your _hair_?"She grimaced.

"Nothing..." I replied while checking my reflexion at the that my hair was falling to my shoulders, while some more strands stocked out. _I__t must have been from leaning against the seat."_

Emmett took a glance towards Jacob and started chuckling, "so where's Ian? Did Jacob scare him?"

"_N__o_, he didn't scare Ian" I told Emmett as I made my way to the couch,running my fingers through my hair- "I left him at the prom with my other friends"

"Why?" Rose asked, suddenly worried.

"She _ditched_ him" Emmett added and made his way over, next to Rosalie. "I mean who wouldn't-how dull can he possibly be?"

"He's _not _dull… and I didn't ditch him. Prom was almost over so I decided to just stay with Jacob instead. I mean, Ian still wanted to got and I didn't-" Rose growled and she suddenly disappeared.

But I heard her screaming at Jacob in the kitchen. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING OVER THERE?! Did you not listen to me to when I specifically asked you to _not _follow her. To let her have this one chance to act like a normal GIRL and have fun, without you fucking breathing down her back!"

"Whoa-hold on" Jacob said

"Rosalie" I called. "It's not his fault...he didn't do anything it was all me." Emmett was staring at me with a curious look on his face.

"Do _you know?_" he asked me quietly.

"Know what?" I sighed, but knew very well what he was referring to.

"Jake" he said.

I nodded, not sure why he was so serious… "he told me everything tonight."

"HE WHAT?" Rosalie hissed now entering the room. "WHY-HOW COULD HE?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jacob asked, entering the room with a plate of lasagna and a can of coke. "she deserves to know"

"I know but out of all the days-months, why tonight?"

"Well it's none of your business Blondie, this is between Nessie and I"

"…He's right baby" Emmett whispered "this is their privacy"

She sighed and stood by the stairs while focusing on the marble floor. "great...so now what, Nessie?"

"Hmm" I glanced over to her and then back to Jacob-who was stuffing his face... _Not hungry huh _

"What are you going to do about him?" Rosalie asked when I didn't answer."

"It looks like they did enough in Jacob's car." Emmett joked.

"What are you talking back? Nothing happened?" I snapped at him.

"Oh sure" he said and then quickly winked at me.

"Nothing happened" Jacob added.

"Well I was just wondering since _you hair_-"

"What are you getting at?" I asked, while feeling my face heat up.

"Nessie… Nessie…why are getting so _defensive_?" he asked calmly.

"I'm not being defensive, why would I be defensive?"

"I don't know your the one who's blushing" he teased "and Jacob over there looks pretty nervous."

I glanced over to him, but he looked perfectly at ease.

"Emmett stop embarrassing her" Rose added while smiling at me... "I mean it's too soon anyways" she added, now glaring at Jacob. "right?"

I rolled my eyes and then went upstairs to my room. There I changed into my pajamas and hung my gown in my closet. I took off my necklace and placed it back inside the velvet box. After putting on my gold necklace, I went to wash my face and use the bathroom. I started brushing my hair, while thinking things through.  
Like prom, and my friends. I could already imagine what they were going to say to me tomorrow on the phone. They were very predictable, so I wasn't too worried about that. I _was _slightly worried about my father though. I was glad that Rosalie wasn't too upset, and Emmett was just making a joke out of it-like always. Maybe both Alice and Jasper would feel alright as well, since Jasper was always considerate about my feelings, and Alice was understandable. Just like aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle, but mom, I wasn't too sure about… she was very unpredictable.

xx

As soon as I put my hair up in a high ponytail, I bumped into Alice as I reached the stairs. And to be made a mockery of my worries earlier, she explained that both mom and dad were downstairs, talking to Jacob.

"Are they angry?" I asked her, even though there shouldn'thave been a reason for them tobe.

"_W__ell_… Edward is kind of mad over the fact that you kissed him"

"That's not his fault" I snapped.

"Yeah-I know, and it was a harmless one too…_but_ he's still going to talk to you"

"When?"

"Like in 10 minutes…give or take."

"Don't worry" Jasper added, now suddenly appearing next to her. "He's not upset, just shocked. He doesn't like being taken by surprise-"

"Well" Alice added "he's not angry compare to before, when we were coming from the hunt"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"He _was_ a bit infuriated when he heard Emmett and Rose's thoughts. But Jazz helped him out…

I narrowed my eyes, knowing Emmett-his thoughts might have made things worse. "what about mom?" I asked

"Bella is handling it rather well" Jasper said "she understands how both Jacob and you should feel towards this."

"That's good" I said nervously.

"_D__ont' worry_, Nessie-just relax, Edward would be cool with this"

...

As soon as I was in dad's office…sitting right in front of dad, who was just standing on the other side of his desk. I knew he was reading my mind as he tightened his eyes and stared directly at me.

I decided to give him a better access of everything I was thinking…sharing what Jacob told me-and what I even told him.

He sighed and looked down.

_dad, what's upsetting you so much?_ I thought

"your decision."

_referring to what?_

"To these feelings you have for him." he murmured

_dad, you have known that __j__acob imprinted__on me-__from the day __i__ was born__. __y__ou should have expected this already._

"Yeah" he growled. I watched him as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Nessie…I knew Jacob was planning on telling you soon and I expected him to share his feelings for you. But what surprises me is that you feel the same for him." He let out a breath "I just didn't expect you to feel like this...not now at least."

_then when?_

"I'm not sure…I would have given you at least three years after you knew and grew accustomed to the idea."

_but what else is there to grow accustomed to? you know i love him and nothing else is different"_

"Yes, his thoughts and urges are different…Jasper told me yours haven't been much different either-

_well i am an adult_

"Yes but-" I cut him off

_"_DAD"_ you can't compare jacob to those other guys from school-or the boys that you have encountered with. you and i both know how different jacob feels about me and how he feels with the idea of making me happy. and just so you know-he's a man, dad...a man. and uncle carlisle taught me very well about male hormones and-_

"Please, stop" he whispered while scrunching his face

_l__ook dad __i__ know how hard this is for you since __i__'m your daughter and all. __i__ understand __what__ it feels __like…like, i'm growing__ up too fast_

"But technically you _did_"

_yes but that doesn't make an exception to me__.__i __am an adult now__, __and that__ means that I will __experience __the same hormones as any other woman...human __or__ vampire..._

"I know" he growled

_and i__ understand it's your job to protect me from any danger, and __controll__ing__ certain things from happening to me __is__ part of the deal. __b__ut in this case there's really nothing to worry, __j__acob will never hurt me__…i__ am his world and you cant prevent him from feeling this way. __y__our job right now is to love and support me with the healthy decisions __i__ make, __and will make in the future. right now__ the __choice __that __i __am making is to be with __j__acob. __and besides __it doesn't matter what new feelings we each encounter__,__ it __will never __change the fact that we would always be friends__…_

He smiled impishly and after a moment he sighed. "I brought you here, to give one of my lectures and it ended up with you giving me one instead"

I giggled _sorry _

"There's nothing to apologize for" he than kissed my forehead and held on to my cheeks "you did nothing wrong. Your right, I have to bear with that fact that your a young woman now, and your free to make decisions that benefit yourself. Or at least you think will…I won't bother Jacob either, he's a grown man and knows what he wants"

I grinned and started to get up from the black leather chair.

"However" he added in a cautious tone "Bella and I _do_ have something to talk about with both you _and_ Jacob. Don't worry though, I'm saving that conversation for another time."

I grimaced "referring to what?"

"Abstinence" he said with a half smile. Right that second I heard Emmett's laughter roaring downstairs.

"Dad" I childishly whined.

xx

Rosalie and Emmett had already left for their flight, and I shared all the prom details with mom, Jasper and Alice. Dad had went to drop by uncle Carlisle's and aunt Esme's house for a while. Jacob was already gone…as soon as we spoke for a while, he got sleepy and left to his small cabin by the woods. The same one that him and Esme had built a few years ago.

After Alice and Jasper left, right around the same time that dad returned. I went to bed as well, just _hoping_ that maybe tonight I wouldn't be interrupted by any of my parent's commotion… _which I doubted._

* * *

**A/N 2: If your wondering about the living arrangements...Basically they use to live in Hanover, New Hampshire for about 4 years and are now living in Vermont lol. Edward, Bella and Nessie live in 3 bedroom, house near the mountains. The rest of the Cullens live not too far in a huge house where they own****their own**** land****.****T****hats ****also ****where Esme and Jacob build his decent size cabin (since he likes his privacy)near the woods.**

**BTW gracias, for the reviews and favorites/alerts... and just for taking the time to read this.**


	4. iv

"Alice I don't understand why I can't drive my own car" I said, as I sat on the passenger seat while going through my cds.

Alice and I were driving to New York, only to go shopping for my graduation dress. Being it was going to pretty cloudy today over in Manhattan, Alice wanted to take the opportunity to go find the right dress. And that meant going to one of the small, boutique stores over there.

"I told you, I'm a much faster driver. And since were driving your _car, _it's going to take us like an hour to get there when we could have been there like in 40 minutes…ugh" She started fluffing her hair while glancing at her reflection in the rear view mirror.

I looked at the meter which read 180mph... "my Mercedes has 8 cylinders," I added smugly "and _that _is pretty fast, it's a Mercedes SLR Mclaren after all ." I stifled a laugh, I had to admit that I sounded like I had just it read from a brochure.

"My _Porsche _has a better accelerator Nessie-please I am _tired_ of arguing that with you. Do not compare your little toy with my baby."

I snorted knowing very well that my car was _much _better "how does yours have a better accelerator? My top speed is 209mph...it has a much better accelerator and handling. It has a more modern engine as well, for crying out loud."

She smirked and shook her head "not only are porches better in general-but I have a _Porsche Carrera_ GT… it has a 605 horsepower.. need I say more?"

"Well a v8 supercharge engine puts out a _617hp anytime"_ I sang

"My Porsche is more stunning _and _stylish _anyway_" she sang back.

"Mine has better luxury...and you cannot say that a Porsche is more stylish than a Benz, because that's just insananity."

"I don't think so"

"It's not what you _think_, it's just the fact that my car is faster and better"

"Mine is hot and way cooler" She grinned while going faster.

"Alice we can go on forever" I added, knowing I can't never win an argument with her.

"Yeah" she sighed. "you know... we should have just gotten Edward's Aston martin instead."

"Right" I said "he won't even let us look at it, let alone drive it"

"I have my ways" she whispered

"Oh did you know" I started. "that I overheard mom and dad talking about getting Jasper a car for his graduation present."

"Yeah I know-a mustang..." she said quickly. "I told him"

"Ohh dad is gonna kill you when he finds out"

She shrugged "I don't care about _Edward_. I care about Jazz, and he _wanted_ to know"..

"Well is he excited?"

"Yeah, kind of...but you know cars aren't really his thing."

"Well it will be his thing after he sees that thing. Alice the _horsepower!_"

"I know-I know…and Rose is deciding on changing the engine as soon as Edward gets it. Make it much more faster and suitable for him.."

I smiled knowing Rose-this would be a present for her...

xx

After spending four exciting hours running around the east side, we started to head back. It was very fun to look at the buildings and the people…I couldn't get enough of the fact that there were so many strange people there. It made vampires blend in, easily. However as quickly those New Yorkers could walk, Alice still couldn't get away with her normal speed.

But as we reached the parking lot, the two parking lot attendants didn't remove their eyes from us. She had told me earlier that those two guys were going to talk to us, so I wasn't surprised.

The taller man about in his late 20's came back with my car and pulled over at the curb. He handed the keys to Alice while smiling smugly.

"Your very beautiful, you know?"

"Thank you" she said with a smile that could make any one weak in their knees.

"I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me sometime?" he asked.

He had a really nice Spanish accent, kind of like Eliezar's.

Alice smiled sympathetically "I'm sorry, I'm married" and she flashed him her vintage ring.

"Oh, so young?" he asked while looking upset.

"Yes" she replied while turning around to face me.

"What about your friend?" the other one guy asked. He had a much heavier accent. "are you single?"

I glanced over at Alice and then smiled politely back at him. "No, I have a boyfriend." I said with confidence, almost believing myself.

He smiled wryly "of course...your too beautiful to be alone"

I nodded and made why next to Alice.

"Your men are _very_ lucky to have such nice and sexy ladies like yourselves" the taller one said, not taking his eyes off Alice.

"Thanks" I said, trying not to be rude since Alice was already opening the door.

Alice looked at me and mouthed _get in_.

I quickly opened the door, stuffed the bags in the back and then got in. We had to strap ourselves in, just in case these New York officers pulled us over.

Alice was already inserting the key into the ignition, when the shorter guy suddenly tapped on the window.

I rolled my eyes and pressed the button-letting the window go down. I looked up into his coffee dark eyes-

"If your _ever_ looking for a good time, be free to give me a call." He said while passing me a card and winking at me.

I turned to look at Alice as she held back a smile and pressed the button to push the window up.

I looked down at the card as soon as we were on the road. It had his name and number printed in black letters.

"Jose and Emmanuel and pretty confident, huh?" Alice playfully said.

"Yeah" I replied while laughing, and imagining how my father would react to this.

"Give me it" she extended her small hand out towards me and I passed her it.

"Trust me, you _do not _want to witness Jacob's reaction to that." She said while throwing it out the window.

I held back a smile, shocked "worst than dad's?

"oh yeah."

This excited me, Jacob reacting to this just made me want to be with him right now. It was strange though, that he would be jealous of this, because I would never be jealous of something so silly.

"So...Jacob's your _boyfriend_?" Alice asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I flushed and looked down at the small pink Victoria's secret bag on my lap, which was filled with lingerie that Alice had bought for mom.

"This is new" she continued. "but you have no reason to feel embarrassed, Nessie. Your a woman."

"I know...but it's the first time I had ever said that term. _boyfriend. _I didn't think it would be so easy to say out loud.

"Well, that just shows how much you care for him." I nodded and looked out towards the window, excited by the thought of being with Jacob the whole summer. We were free to explore each other with no mind reading or Emmett, Alice, and mom breathing down our backs.

I shuddered just thinking about the conversation I had with dad last night, referring to the trip.

_flashback._

_b__ut dad...__i __will be staying with grandpa _

"_**I don't care, you will still be with him... alone"**_

_well it's not like anything is going to happen. __y__our taking this way out of proportio__n__. __w__e haven't even thought about that sort of stuff.-_

"_**He**__** has thought **__**about**__** that**__**, **__**take my word for it" **_

_so...what__did I tell you about him being allowed to think __stuff like that__. __it's his mind and i__t's normal__. __just because he thinks this, __it doesn't mean he will actually do it. __a__nd you know I'm right. __like__ are you meaning to tell me that you have never thought about __sex __with mom__, __and you __still never took __action so-._

"_**How do you know"**_

_mom_

"_**...but that's different" **_

_how in the world is that different?_

"_**well your my daughter and no one should think such thing of you" **_

_you can't be serious? __t__hat's not fair._

"_**it's what right. And it would really infuriate me to catch him doing anything to you." **_

_as if he would do something to hurt me_

"_**you know what I mean"**_

_dad. your being very unreasonable. __a__nd this is actually my choice not his...so if anything happens then __i __should __be the one blame._

_*****__**He growled**__*****__** "NESSIE" **_

_what? I'm being honest... _

"_**I think Bella and I should just cancel this trip. I'm beginning to think that your not capable to be**__**ing**__** out on your own" **_

_it's really not your choice. I want to see grandpa__…and__I__already__ spoke to mom__, __and she__'__s fascinated with the idea. _

"…_**I know, I know... **__**ugh…**__** BUT you are to stay with Charlie. This trip's purpose is for you to spend the summer with him...and him only" **_

_I have to see Billy, Sam and Seth as well_

"_**Okay, **__**but other than that" **_

_dad, dad. __i__ already told you that you no longer hold that position...the position of telling me what to do_

He hesitated before answering..._**"You may be right about that**__**, **__**b**__**ut I still hold the position of murdering Jacob if he touches you" **_

_you and I both know that you would never do that. Mom would kill you_

"_**Oh I'm sure she will back me up with th**__**is**__**" **_

_i__ can't believe I'm hearing this__…dad there's nothing to be worried about_

"_**I'm sure."**_

xx

I slid the lambo door up and took the bags out while Alice did the same. We walked inside to find mom talking with Jacob at the small dinning table. They looked like if they were having an intense conversation since both their faces were very serious.

"Nessie" Jacob called as soon as I put down the bags. I went towards him and awkwardly wrapped my arms around him. Of course I was very aware of my mother's presence.

"I swear, I have no idea how you and Nessie could spend _hours_ just picking out clothes." She said while getting up "as if you both don't have enough as it is."

"Well...we _had_ fun. We found this _beautiful _purple dress with a lace wrapped around the waist-tied to the front. AH! It's going to look marvelous!" Alice said, enthusiastically. **(picture of dress in my profile****--**** under Nessie's graduation dress)**

"Ugh" my mom said as she took a look inside the bags. There she found my Robert Cavalli dress and grimaced.

"It's very nice" Jacob added as he looked at the dress.

"Yeah, Alice went over the top as always" I said while letting go of him.

"Your not much different from her" he teased while holding on to my hand.

I playfully punched him with my free hand. "I got you something."

His face quickly went blank and I knew he wasn't into that idea.

"Relax" I cheerfully said. "it's just some hot dogs that I got from _Times square_." I handed him the foiled wrapped buns and he looked at it, amazed.

"So that's what I've been smelling" he whispered as he unwrapped it.

"I didn't ask for ketchup so it wouldn't smudge or anything"

"Nah it's cool" he said and went to the kitchen. "Thanks" he called

I smiled to myself and from the corner of my eye I noticed mom and Alice smiling at me.

...

Afterwards, we were all in Uncle Carlisle's house, he hadn't arrived yet from the hospital though. Aunt Esme was doing some sketching while Jasper tried to play chess with Dad, even though he wasn't enjoying since dad cheated... Alice was chasing mom all over the house, trying to get her to try on the "scary" underwear that we had picked out for her. I was playing the _Flight of the Bumble Bee_ on the piano since it went perfectly well with the whole chasing going on...and Jacob laid on the couch watching me play.

**(go to my profile to listen to the piece while reading this part, if you want.)**

Then later on dad and I started to play Chopin's prelude in e minor opus 28 4 together _in a slower version_ for Aunt Esme-who _loved_ it when we played together. I usually played with Rose but since she wasn't here now I played with him instead.

We never had played this piece before so every body's focused was on us...amused and impressed by our teamwork, but I on the other hand felt a little depressed. It was a strange feeling really... being I loved this piece so much it made me happy to play it-especially since I was playing with dad. But then I felt sad and almost _lonely_ as I stared at the keys, I guess it was because this piece reminded me of grieving.

After awhile a few tears escaped from me, and I could feel everyone staring at me. Jacob looked appalled but didn't say anything and Esme looked sad, while mother and Alice seemed slightly confused. I could feel Jasper placated me, probably annoyed that I was making him feel this way as well. I quickly glanced over to my father, waiting for him to finish the last part. He did look up, as he pressed the last key note.

He was smiling, understanding how emotional this piece was.

He's actually told me once that many times when he played, he felt like crying as well. But being what he is, he never could, though it always felt like he almost feel the tears sting. He said that music, my mother, and I were the two things that actually made him feel human.

xx

It was graduation day and I was feeling very overwhelmed. Alice had been driving me crazy the whole morning, with the showering-the shaving and the pampering. I had finally slipped into my ruffled dress and was now putting on my Jimmy Choos. I kept reciting my valedictorian speech out loud to both my mother and aunt Esme, who sat across from me acting like my audience. Afterwards, Alice started flat ironing my hair, she thought I should have a different hairstyle so the class would remember that way.

I personally liked my natural wavy curls just as mom prompted, but we couldn't tag team on Alice with that subject. When she finished, I was really surprised to see that my hair was much longer. Usually it was curled past my elbows, but it was actually up to my waist.

She applied some mascara and some lip gloss, then finally adding another coat of nail polish.

"So…what do you _think_?" she asked as soon as she was finished.

"I think I look like a hippie" I admitted while staring at my reflexion.

"No you don't, how dare you even criticize my work. The strait hair looks _amazing_."

"Yes, Nessie" Aunt Esme added "you look sophisticated, and neat-which is the impression you would want to give the audience as soon as your up there."

"Whatever-you look hot" Alice added. I rolled my eyes and got up on my feet.

"Well thanks...I feel good and positive and I'm no longer feeling sick to my stomach." They all smiled in return. Mom was grinning as well until Alice opened her mouth.

"And _now_Bella_,_it's your turn."

"But I'm _ready_" mom responded, nervously. She did look great, she was wearing a black-knee length pencil dress with a white stripe in the waist. She was even wearing the pair of black Jimmy Choos that we had gotten along with mine and Alice.

"No offense Bella, but did you even _bother _to fix your hair?" Alice asked, while resting her hands on her waist.

"What? Of course I did."

"Well it needs some work...and fast" she snapped.

I smiled sympathetically at my mom who was looking frightened. I personally would have thought that she was get use to all this by now.

"Well I need to get going" I told them. "I have to be with my class an hour earlier before you guys arrive" I glanced over to Alice. "and you said that dad is taking me right?"

"Yep" She said while passing me my cap and gown.

"Thanks" I took a hold of my flashcards as well.

"Oh, and tell Jacob to get his butt up here immediately. He needs some work as well"

"_Alice _" I sighed "I _like_ the beard and it stays"

I noticed my mother's eyes widening. "I don't think so Nessie, the beard goes." she demanded

"Yeah he looks like a _werewolf_"

"_Alice_" Aunt Esme whispered

I rolled my eyes and stormed down the stairs to find uncle Carlisle and Jasper sitting down, they were both trying not to laugh. _I assumed that they heard Alice__…_ Both of them were dressed casually, while Jacob was only wearing a white t shirt with the dress pants. He was holding on to the dress shirt that Alice had picked out for him.

"I heard" Jacob muttered while looking at me with sad eyes "but if you really like the beard than I won't let the annoying munchkin touch it." he offered while Jasper chuckled lightly.

"I don't" I said while holding back a smile.

"Fine then it's settled."

"_JACOB!!_" Alice yelled.

"Nessie, lets go" dad called from outside.

"Fine...I'll see you guys later" I told them both, and stared into Jacob's eyes once more while I ran my fingers on his hot cheek. I was going to miss the smooth thick hair brushing against my fingers.

...

"YES!!" I called as soon as I was outside where dad's black Aston Martin DBS sat out in the open.

_can __i__ drive? _I thought, feeling hopeful since it was my graduation and all.

He half smiled while shaking his head "eh I don't think so, besides you drive too slow"

Seriously what is this about me driving slow. _i __don't get it_.

We got in the car, and the black leather seats were very comfortable and smelled wonderful. The inside was just as flawless as the outside, I had to run my fingers on the side while scoping around. He started the car and than shifted to drive...instantly we went off and I could feel my heart sink back. This was very exciting and I was very _thrill__ed _to finally be inside. I just wish he would faster…I mean its v12!

_4.3 seconds!!_

He went faster and flashed a smile at me. I leaned back and smiled to myself. _y__ou should have gotten me one of these in silver _

He laughed "I don't think you can't handle this yet" he said quietly while focusing on the road. It was very entertaining to watch him keeping his cool, knowing that he was having fun too.

"Yes I am" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and reached for his CD collection, looking for a good song to listen to while we had these couple of minutes to spare.

xx

It's been an hour that I had arrived here and after practicing our entrance over and over, we were now getting ready to form the line. Ian came late and I couldn't get pass the fact that he cut off his hair. It was almost a buzz cut now, instead of it's usual spiky in the middle and trimmed in the side. He looked so strange and his cheeks looked like chipmunk now.

And the strange thing is that a lot of girls seemed to love it.

Daphne on the other hand looked truly amazing, she died her black and cut it into a bob...it looked great against her dark complexion. Gwen looked amazing as well, she actually got a perm for the first time and now her once fine caramel hair was now curly... And Carrie had her brown hair straitened out just like me-except her hair looked much more shinier and prettier.

Ian positioned himself in back of me, since his surname is Cushman. I was aware of the fact I was now only 2 inches shorter than him, being he was 6'0 and with my 3 inch heels, I appeared to be 5'10 now. He held on to my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You look very beautiful" he whispered as he leaned forward, his sweet blood and aftershave flooded through me.

"Thanks, you too" I told him and politely removed my hand from him.

"Your hair looks awesome by the way. .." he whispered while the Pomp and Circumstance started to play. Rebecca Andrews was now starting to walk ahead.

"So what happened to _your_ hair?" I whispered, not sure if I sounded rude or as if I was teasing him.

"New look" he shrugged "you don't like it?"

"It's nice… but I kind of liked the other style better."

He shrugged "I wanted to appear more mature for college, you know."

"Yeah, I understand"...

"It will be back to normal in a couple of weeks so I could just cut it again by the time fall arrives" he told me, but I was now focusing on the students walking by.

I could hear the graduation song much louder now…. we were already inside and Tiffany Cruz started walking, I could even hear her muttering to herself" _Left leg first--step pause--step pause--step pause._

I cracked a smile and prepared myself as well, holding on to my note cards to my side. As soon as Ms. Jackson motioned me to go ahead-the feeling of anticipation started kicking in...I went off and watched the other students sit and stare at me…

But all of a sudden I got distracted by a baby screaming and I stumbled, almost tripping down. And instantly I heard a familiar roaring laughter in the background. I knew who it was and I just couldn't believe that they were both here.

As soon I sat next to Tiff I turned back and tried to pick up a familiar scent. I did and than I spotted Jasper's blond hair sticking out...he grinned yet looked uneasy with all the humans around him. Alice was next to him and she grinned while waving at me. On the other side of him sat Rose, she looked beautiful with her yellow strands pulled up in a bun, and wearing pearl earrings. She winked at me while Emmett-next to her, continued to smile and shake his head. I then watched my mom who was whispering something to dad while both uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme sat on the next row. Carlisle gave me a warm smile while Esme took pictures.

Last but not least was Jacob, who sat next to her…and he still had his beard so that small made me ecstatic. His hair looked great as well, but I couldn't begin to imagine how Alice was able to touch his hair. I flashed a genuine smile at him and he of course returned it, showing his pearly white teeth.

...

After the Salutatorian started and many speeches was made afterwards. A few people received their awards. Gwen earned an extracurricular activity award while I received three academic awards. Carrie git an academic award as well for receiving an acceptance letter to a good popular school.

Many kids were now whispering, ignoring the principle has he made his speech. Ian was resting his head on my shoulder-_dieing of boredom_- the way he put it.

I not once looked to the side, fearing to see the expression on Jacob's face or my dad. My English teacher then looked at me and was mouthing something at me, and I at once knew she was just telling me that it was almost my cue to go up. I shook my shoulder and moved Ian's head...he finally got up, confused and yawning.

My heart started to violently thump against my chest as the principal began to introduce me...

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

My class started to cheer, but it couldn't compare to the feedback I was getting from my inhuman family. I could feel myself warm up, from all the blood running in my face. I got up and smirked at Ian who was also cheering. I gracefully made my way up to the stage, holding on tightly to my flash cards-props is was how Jasper explained…He was the one who helped me the most with this speech, and I was grateful for that.

I thanked my principle and started to introduce myself, it was very frightening to have all eyes on me. I expected for some people to not pay attention but literally everyone one was. Some looked happy…some looked mad...some amazed-it was all very nerve wrecking. I felt so thankful for Jasper to be there for me… I began with sharing a story of me during school and how that reflects to riding a roller coaster for the first time _with all the ups and downs_... I also explained how my teachers and family supported me the whole time...

_Happiness is temporary... _I continued while encouraging my senior class... and _joy by contrast is unpredictable.._

I made sure to give eye contact with everyone, no matter how difficult it was and made my stomach churned. I also occasionally looked at my note cards-making it seem like I was normal teenager who needed her flash cards to remember.

_I know how cliché it is for me, as valedictorian to tell you that this is not the end but the beginning..._ the large crowed laughed in unison as I kept going with making my point and...

_And what I learned is that the biggest mistake you can make in life is to accept the known and resist the unknown-when you should actually do the opposite... challenge the known and __**embrace**__ the unknown..._

I smiled and continued with my conclusion, using my hands to express my feelings just as Jasper had told me to. _Learn to like yourself... _I went on and then finally congratulated the class for making it this far.

Everyone politely applauded and I got a standing ovation from Emmett, Alice and my mother...and my close friends. I smiled, flashing my teeth and then cleared my throat, now this time introducing myself in Spanish. My teachers had wanted me to translate the speech in Spanish, for the parents that were native in that language.

And since I knew Spanish it was fairly easy...About 5 years ago when my mother started learning to speak Spanish, she taught me everything she studied…

_Felicidad es algo temporario... _I continued...

...

By the time we each picked our diplomas and all the family relatives and friends cheered on--supporting us students as we walked the stage and were embraced by our teachers. I sat next to Ian while he planned to toss our caps at the end--but I wasn't intending on tossing mine...I found it too cheesy and pointless.

_CLASS OF 2015_

FINALLY ! Everyone started cheering and hugging each other. I hugged Ian, and he whispered to me saying that I was the most awesome girl he had ever met. I was crying by then and told him that he was the most awesome _date I_ had ever had…which was the truth-_he was the only date I had ever had. _

I hugged Daphne, Carrie, and Gwen and they each had tears running down their cheeks as well. I made my way over to my mother who was the closest to me, and hugged her tightly...She ran her hand through my hair- knocking my cap off as she congratulated me...Rose was right next to her and she hugged me tightly as well...then my dad passed me my cap and started telling me how proud he was of me-- hugging me as well...

This went on with Alice and Jasper who were both all smiles but Emmett had to ruin the moment by making fun of how red my face was...AND of course as soon as I saw Jacob, I grew excited and felt complete as I wrapped my arms tightly around me him-- lifting me up, he surprised me by giving me kiss on the cheek...

"_A__lright_ than lets go!" dad quickly added among the noise of the crowd-yet I heard him perfectly-_he was __obviously__ uncomfortable_.

"You were wonderful, Ness." Jacob whispered. His lips brushing against my ears, which sent me goosebumps under my sleeves.

We spent the next hour taking pictures with my friends and teachers…I introduced them Carrie, Gwen, and Daphne...and it turned out that each of them started crushing on Emmett, dad, and Jasper. Carrie thought Jasper was the most _gorgeous_ guy she'd ever seen, Gwen was convinced that she fell in love with my father _but she thought he was my brother_ and Daphne, not once removed her eyes away from Emmett. It was very hilarious yet strange at the same time.

The only thing that wasn't funny _at all _was the fact that Ashley didn't take her eyes off Jacob...I even heard her talking about his physical features among her friends...But there was nothing for me to feel jealous of… Jacob not once paid attention to her-which shouldn't really surprise me.

…

"how you feeling?" Jacob asked me while brushing his fingers against my cheek--the same spot where his lips had touched.

"I'm feeling...ambivalent" I admitted. He laughed.

"Alright so where are we finally going to meet up?" Emmett asked anxiously, while Rose spoke on the phone with Alice… she was with Jasper, aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle-in his Mercedes.

"Where are we meeting?" Rose asked her, while Jacob starting to drive.

"_Bella and Edward told me to meet them at the house first." _I heard Alice's voice on the other line...Mom and dad were riding the Aston DBS of course.

"So where are we going, exactly?" I asked Jacob, having no clue where we were going to celebrate.

"Were going out to eat." Was all he said.

My eyes widened... "were going _hunting_?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah" Emmett added.

I leaned back and smiled to myself…playing with the little yellow strings attached to my cap. It's been a while since I ate out with the whole family like this...I was excited, today has been a great day.

* * *

******THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm very surprised by all the positive remarks I am receiving. You guys R.O.C.K.**

**And in my profile you can check out Nessie's car, Alice's new porshe, and Edward's new Aston Martin. There pretty cool.**


	5. v

**LET ME JUST TAKE THIS TIME TO DO WHATEVER... YOU CALL THIS A SHOUTOUT, I GUESS? **

**To .Lover**: I read part of your fanfiction, it was pretty funny-I never read the book so I didn't really understood much BUT now I'm interested in reading the sequels soon..So yeah cant wai't for your twilight story, though.

To **margaritama**: I already replied to you..but I just have to say that your like soo cool because you think Edgar Ramirez is sexy and I never heard someone admit that other than me...so YAY..And next chap there will more Leah and Seth, kay

To **chelmo** : Lmao...I wrote to you..but I just thought of the whole stroking the beard thing-and it made me giggle...It's true.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and Jacob and I were on the plane on our way to Washington...Both mom and dad were leaving for there trip later this afternoon...Rose and Emmett were leaving again later this week, and Alice and Jasper were leaving first thing in the morning, which left the house empty for uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme so they would be having a vacation of their own as well.

We had left from Boston at around 11am and were suppose to arrive in Port Angeles at around 7:30pm. It was going to be a long flight...

I sat on the leather seat, while playing with a strand of my hair while Jacob sat next to me-asleep. He had been sleeping for the past two hours and yet I, haven't gotten a bit drowsy. The first two hours we spent it talking and looking at the pictures from the photo album Rose and Alice had gotten me as a graduation present. It was beautiful-- filled with pictures of me and my family...from when I was physically around two, five, eight, eleven, fourteen, _seventeen_. It was amazing how much I had changed and yet everyone else remained exactly the same.

"You still awake?" Jacob suddenly asked, his voice thick with sleep. I turned to look at him and smiled impishly...

"I'm too excited." I said as he continued to stretch.

He started scratching his chin…"Dammit Jacob, you look handsome I already told you, there's nothing to be upset about..." I told him while running my hand on his stubble.

On Saturday night Alice and mother tag teamed on Jacob and I…they shaved all his beard off...And now he wasn't too happy. I myself wasn't too fond of the clean shaved look, I missed his masculine and hairy self. However being his hair grows fast, he already grown a stubble. And I must admit--he looked incredible. Better than before, and so much…_sexier_.

"I don't like this… it itches" he muttered while scratching the area around his cheek bones.

"Well_ I _like it" I admitted, "so stop scratching and just don't pay mind to it. It's already getting irritated and your going to end up bleeding" I told him, slightly worried.

"Sure, sure" he muttered while crossing his arms against his chest.

...

The next thing I know I opened my eyes to find that we have already landed. Jacob was carrying all of our stuff, and I grabbed my hand bag, my wheelie and followed him to the front along with the rest of the people. We walked the long tunnel and then the smell of fuel flooded around me, mixed with the scent of coffee, Disinfectant cleaners, perfume/colognes, and food from the restaurants. I could never get use to this airport smell--it made my stomach weak.

After running around and getting the rest of our packages...Jacob was now on the phone with Seth--who had came with grandpa.

"Come, there already waiting for us" he called after hanging up in the phone. I followed him outside already feeling my heart beat in excitement...The good thing about seeing grandpa wasn't just the fact that I got to see him again-BUT also because we had gotten passed through all the awkwardness of my aging.

When I had came to visit him during the holidays with my parents and Jacob-he along with Sue were extremely shocked to see me...each filled with questions since I looked completely different from when they had seen me during that summer before...

I shuddered just remembering how my mom had to try to explain them the process only two years ago.

I immediately spotted grandpa leaning against the car that mom had insisted on getting him 5 years ago…He honestly looked fairly young and could pass for a 45 year old, his brownish hair was fading to silver. His_ beer belly _was slightly bigger but he still looked healthy.

Seth was walking towards us, and he didn't look much different either. About 6'5, pretty build and a huge grin on his face. His hair however was now short and messy--but it looked good. Jacob had told me this weekend that he imprinted about a week ago... so I was very happy for him.

"Oh my god what happened to your face?" he joked and Jacob rolled his eyes but still did the whole grab- pull- pat, male hug...

"Look who's talking? What on earth happened to your hair?" Jacob asked after releasing him.

He smiled "you know... a different look that's all" and shook his hair. His friendly eyes turned to me "hey Nessie, you look good"

I dropped my bags to embrace him. "yeah, you too."

He snorted and went to grab my bags...We walked towards grandpa

"So how was the flight... you guys must have been bored out of your mind..." He looked up to Jacob with a wryly smile "shit man-_7 hours_...seriously"

"Not really- it went by pretty quick, right?" he glanced down at me and I only shrugged...I actually agreed with Seth... it was a very prolonged trip.

"Ness." grandpa called…I sped my walking and went to hug him, he returned it

"Whew...you look the same" he said while running his hand up and down my back... "that's good-no more surprises" he teased after hugging me.

I looked up at Jacob who was returning the smile...he was probably thinking the same thing as me at the moment-our previous trip.

"Charlie-you look good" Jacob told him while grandpa gave him the same manly hug.

…

"So how you doing?" Seth asked while putting some bags in the trunk.

"pretty good" I mused "How about you? I'd imagine that your going ecstatic right now" I added, remembering that he imprinted and has girlfriend.

"Yeah…It's a crazy feeling." he added. "You'll meet her later, she's the best." I laughed.

As soon as we were all in the car, I sat in the passenger seat, strapping myself--since grandpa is chief and all...

"I spoke to Bells earlier this afternoon" he said while pulling out of the parking lot "she told me to tell you to call her as soon as your settled."

I nodded "yeah, I'll give her a call tonight" I was only half listening while he continued. I was busy trying to focus on what Jacob and Seth were murmuring about in the back.

"She seems happy" dad continued. "I'm glad..."

"Man, I'm _starved_" Jacob suddenly let out "the plane food was disgusting." _Tell me about it_...

"Were eating over at Rachel's" Seth told us. "everyone's there…and when I say everyone-I _mean_ everyone" Grandpa nodded in agreement.

"So how is Sue?" Jacob asked

"She's great…" grandpa responded. "kind of tired, since Seth has lately been giving her a hard time." he stared at him through the rear view mirror, and I heard Seth sigh.

"Charlie...I explained to both of you that it's personal."

"What happened?" I asked looking at grandpa.

"Yeah what's up?" Jacob added.

"Seth is hardly ever at the house...he spends the whole night out and it worries her, that's all" grandpa said in a calm tone.

Jacob let out a chuckle "dude so where are you staying?"

Seth shrugged "over at Embry's..." he murmured

Grandpa shook his head, "but your hardly ever at the house. Sue saw him this morning...after spending a few days without even talking to him."

I turned to looked at Seth and he was smiling while staring at Jacob... _weird_

"So anyways...I heard you finished school" grandpa told me...I nodded with enthusiasm. "that's good" he continued "a little fast...but good. Congratulations, babe"

"Thanks."

xx

We then spent the rest of the ride discussing about other things…our family and friends. Seth and grandpa shared funny stories about Billy, Leah, and how Sam was going ecstatic with Emily giving birth in just two months--they were having a boy...Jacob talked about school and how I would be attending the same school with him in the Fall-grandpa seemed happy about it.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up to Paul's home and I could already hear the soft murmurs coming from inside.

I got out of the car while grandpa and Seth started walking towards the front and what I _least_ expected from Jacob, was for him to smoothly take my hand into his.

Smiling down at me, as we headed inside. It was the first time he'd ever did that.

"So what's for dinner!?" Jacob loudly asked once we reached inside.

"Uncle Jake!!" Clair was the first to notice, she got off Quil's lap and ran to Jacob and hugged him.

After that, everything was a blur…we were greeted by everyone at the_ same time_. Embry and Quil both jumpy and as excited as ever while talking to Jacob. I was first embraced by Emily and she was HUGE, it looked like the baby would pop out anytime soon...Sam looked soo happy and relaxed, Billy was in a festive mood as he spoke to both of us. Sue was in the kitchen preparing dinner with Rachel, Kim, and Leah.

Seth then introduced us to Allyson, the girl that he imprinted on. She was very pretty, a petite girl with curly black hair and big dark eyes... And she was perfect for Seth, she seemed very innocent and nice...she even had a great sense of humor. Both Collin and Brady had brought their lady friends as well but neither had imprinted…

After a while of embracing and laughing we were scattered all around the house eating and talking among ourselves. Jacob and Paul were in the middle of an argument while I sat in the living room entertaining Joey, as Claire played with my hair. It was incredible how much Joey resembled Billy and Jacob--though he had Rachel's lips… but had nothing of Paul. Though Jacob said the tantrums he was throwing earlier did resemble to Paul's old temper.

"Can I braid your hair?" Claire asked while she grabbed a huge patch of my hair…

"Sure, I would love that" I responded, while flashing a smile to Leah who was grimacing at whatever Clair had begun to do with my hair.

Leah was very nice to me tonight--usually she ignored me whenever I came to visit... but tonight she was very friendly.

She told me that she was dating some guy that attends a yoga class with her and she was very happy with him...

"So aren't you going to eat anything?" Emily asked, as she took a seat in front of me. She looked tired as put her long black hair up in a bun. Her face looked swollen and she was sweating…but she still had to be the most beautiful person in this house.

I shook my head, "no, I'm not really hungry." I didn't want to have to explain to her that I much preferred drinking blood...risking the chance of her as well as well grandpa freaking out was a huge no-no. _Let alone _that I much preferred_ human _blood.

"You sure, Sue made chicken, it's delicious...And I made a pasta salad, you should try it"

"No it's alright thanks…but I'm okay right now."

"Okay" she said, but she still seemed unconvinced."

Soon enough it was around 12:30am and people were already starting to leave. Sam and Emily had already left with Claire... Seth took grandpa's car and went to take Allyson home. Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Charlie, and Billy were all joking around while drinking a few beers in the living room…while Leah sat in the corner texting her boyfriend. Sue was feeding Joey, while I left Rachel sitting in Paul's lap-- listening to their stories...

I was out in the porch-- with my long hair braided in the back--conversing with Kim, now Jared's fiancée.

"So do you really like him?" she asked after I had explained to her what happened to me during my Prom, with Jacob and the whole imprinting phenomenon.

"I do...I love him actually…but it's a strange feeling. Like it's the kind of love where he is my close friend and I would do anything for him, but I still don't think it's the kind of love that _you_ share with Jared-or Emily and Sam for that matter... Like that mutual intense feeling that lovers have"

She smiled as if she knew exactly what I meant, "have you kissed him yet?"

I blushed…keeping my eyes on the ground. "no, not yet-but I want to."

"So what's keeping you waiting? I'm sure he's dieing to kiss you." she mused

"Yeah...but it doesn't seem like it. It's been like what-_three _weeks that he told me how he felt and yet, he hasn't even_ tried_ to. It's almost like if everything is still normal...as if he's still my best friend."

It surprised me that I was able to share this with Kim…I don't think I could ever share this with Rosalie or mom--and I told them everything.

She nodded to herself.. "you know when Jared asked me out and I was so happy" I nodded… she had explained to me earlier how obsessed she was with him during school, before meeting him.

"I thought I didn't have a chance with him" she continued. "being he was like the cutest guy in school and very popular. Oh, did Jacob ever tell you how many girls_ were all over him_?"

I felt my eyes widen, surprised. I mean it shouldn't surprise me he's very stunning. "no, never"

"Well yeah…him, Embry, Quil, and Jared were always being asked out by girls in school.."

_I was curiou_s "did he ever actually go out with them?"

"Yeah...many times. Like in double dates and stuff " I held back a smile imagining this.

"So yeah, when we started getting to know each other… everything went great. All except that he would never try to kiss me. I was beginning to think that something was wrong with me, it made anxious...I decided to take it upon myself and kiss him instead. I mean I had nothing to lose, right?

"Before I knew it, he immediately started kissing me back…it turned out he did want to kiss me, but he just didn't want to pressure me into doing something, I might have not been ready to. If he only knew huh?"

I thought of it for a while and it made sense. Jacob had explained to me how he only wants to see me happy and when I was-- than so was he...

"So your saying that they are willing to wait as long as _we _feel comfortable to move forward…no matter how long?"

She nodded "yeah, I guess so...It took me about a year to finally sleep with Jared, he never once complained or tried to anything sexual. It was when I finally told him that I was ready, _then _he made the move."

I nodded, already understanding how she must have felt about wanting to wait...I have read so many things referring to making love and nothing could be more intimate than sharing that with someone you love. But of course I have yet to think of doing it...even though I was so looking forward to doing it one day…and I already knew that I prepared for it.

Remembering very well the sex talk I had with uncle Carlisle--since he's a doctor he felt the need to explain to me _not only_ the male anatomy but the importance of using _protection _for when I ever did consider doing it with Jacob. It was_ horrifying _of course… listening to him- explain every _single_ thing.

However it was not nearly as worse as the long talk Jacob and I had with my parents, regarding to us being abstinent. Now that was mortifying, especially since Jacob and I never even consider doing it--let alone talk about it.

"So I would imagine that it's the same with Jacob" She added.

I pursed my lips thinking about him and I honestly would prefer for him to make the first move since I really had no idea where to start... "so I suppose that I should take the initiative of making the first move?"

"If you feel comfortable enough...but things may be different. I mean the way he touches you, it seems like he had already made a move..."

She was right...we had never held hands before tonight. Maybe it really depended on some guys. He did know me well enough to know when I was comfortable...

Later that night Jacob stayed at Rachel's while I left with grandpa, Sue, and Leah...

...

Sue was now changing the sheets of Seth's bed for me to sleep in since Seth decided to stay with Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

"So Nessie..." grandpa suddenly said.

Both Leah and I were now sitting at the dinning table with him. We were both in our pajamas conversing... I sat across from grandpa with one leg crossed under me while Leah sat at the end of the table, eating a bowl of ravioli.

"Are you and Jake...together?" his voice sounded apprehensive.

I looked at Leah and she was staring right back at me, somewhat amused by where the conversation was going.

I glanced back at him, smiling timidly, "kind of, were good friends."

"Just _good _friends." he voice was morose...I looked strait into his brown eyes-which were identical to mines… "yes."

"Are you sure, because the way he looked at you tonight…I think he might be getting the wrong idea-"

"No.. our feelings is mutual." I admitted feeling the blood flow through my ears

He looked shocked... "mutual? You mean to tell me there_ is _something going on between the both of you?"

"Well... not necessarily.." I was surprised to see him so upset over this.

"Ness" He sighed. "don't you think your _too young_ for him?"

Leah was holding back a smile as she pretended not to listen. Grandpa flashed a serious look at her and she quickly got up.

"Erm, I guess I should go help out mom or something. I'll see you both tomorrow-morning" she muttered.

"Night" grandpa responded in a cold tone.

"Sleep well" I added and turned my attention back to my grandfather, who had a resentful look on his face.

"Grandpa...I'm not too young-I'm an adult-"

"I know-I know..." he grimaced and rested his elbow on the table while supporting his head on his hand "the crazy growth spurt"

"But it' not a growth spurt-I'm actually aging…Well I aged and I'm a woman now. I understand that it's only been seven years-"

"Okay-o_kay_...easy Ness...the thing is…that seven years is_ still_ too quick for you to just jump into a relationship. Don't you want to focus on school, and yourself?"

"But grandpa, regardless of my actual age..._physically_ I'm ready to move on and that includes school _and_ being with guys.."

He furrowed his eyebrows and adjusted himself while studying my face.

After a long pause he cleared his throat, trying to sound authoritative... "so Jake huh? I nodded "are you sure? I mean he's a good boy and all but…just 8 years ago him and _Bells._.." he didn't finished his sentence, staring at me to see if I could understand how strange this was..

And he did make a rather excellent point- it must sound so weird from his perceptive... _Jake who use to love his daughter and now he's falling for his granddaughter_...Though that was a long time ago and I know Jacob got past that, but come to think of it, it was almost like he was forced to love me--it didn't really leave him much of a choice.

In a way this made things easier for my mother--from what she had told me, but _was it _easy for Jacob? I know he's happy now but I can't help but think that this isn't the choice he had wanted before...the whole imprinting. He loved my mom so much, before even meeting me..

In a way since he loved my mother, if he had to choose with the whole imprinting aside, he would most likely choose her since he was reluctantly put it into my life..

"I'm honestly not sure where this might go" I admitted, and it was true..

What happens if his love for mom was so strong that it turns out were both better off as close friends rather than lovers...Even though watching how Jared looked at Kim, Sam looked at Emily, Paul looked at Rachel, and how Seth looked at Allyson...it was like they really wanted this-this love. Something I honestly would love to experience with Jacob...

I watched grandpa's mouth twisting to the side, waiting for what more I had to say

"But I really like him and he likes me and we are willing to see where this might take us." Grandpa nodded, burying in what I said..

"Alright...I mean your both still young I guess...And I can't imagine any other guy than Jake who be better for you. He's so crazy about you and it wasn't hard to miss how over the years he was very fund of you, I guess you just grew on to him" He smiled letting the memories sink in.

"Yeah, he's always been my best friend"

"I know.."

A moment went by and than we both got up from the table .. "if your sure about_ this_?" I nodded while adjusting the chairs.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you tomorrow than, sweetie."

"aAe you leaving early tomorrow with Billy?" I asked, remembering that him and Billy were discussing about fishing tomorrow morning.

"Yeah, were leaving early so I might see you later in the afternoon than."

"Oh" I gave him a tight hug. "alright than, goodnight grandpa"

"Night." He patted my back and then I went off to Seth's room to go to bed.

xx

It was 11:38am, almost noon...Grandpa was long gone and both Sue and Leah were in the kitchen talking among themselves. They were making breakfast--I could smell the eggs, bacon, and toast...

After brushing my teeth and taking a warm shower I quickly changed into my Levis, a white shirt and my green sweater since it was kind of clammy putting on my white tennis shoes, I heard a loud booming sound coming from outside. It got louder and louder and I recognized the guttural, cackling yet thunderous sweet sound. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on my locket as I walked towards the hall.

Jacob was coming in, he wore a fitted white t shirt--tight around his arm, and some shorts. I flashed a smile at him and looked out towards the porch where I saw his Harley.

"Good morning" I greeted everyone, Leah was sitting on the couch still wearing her pajamas and Sue was by the kitchen scrambling eggs..

"Morning, Renesmee" Sue said "I hope your hungry..." I tried not to grimaced and looked at Jacob and Leah. I hated eggs and bacon-it was the one human food that I really just could not bear…it made me sick...

"You _see_ mom, I told you she doesn't like eggs." Leah said now getting up from the couch playfully punching Jacob's arm.

"What do you mean?" Sue asked "how could you not like eggs?" she was now staring at me.

I smiled politely "it makes me nauseous...bacon as well"

"Ohh, so what do you want to eat? I can make something else for you." she offered

"No, it's alright, I'm not hungry anyways." I said. I really wasn't...especially not for human food at least.

"Nonsense, you have to eat something."

"It's cool" Jacob added, already knowing how I felt. "Nessie and I could get something on the way"

"Jake your not eating either?"

"No I ate over at Sam's"

"Where are you two going?" Leah asked as she started taking a bite of some toast.

"I don't know" he shrugged "give Nessie a ride and just hang out afterwards"

"_Jake_, you know how Charlie feels about motorcycles."

"Yeah, Charlie would freak." Leah added

I made my way next to Jacob, he held on to my wrist.. "don't worry, I'll be careful.." he said

"Alright...but he _would_ still be upset when he comes back" Sue added.

"So don't tell him" Jacob suggested

"No, I am not getting involved with this" she muttered "if he asks what Renesmee did today, then I'm going to have to tell him she rode that thing with you."

"No, just say that she spent the day with Jacob" he joked

"Like that's going to make things better" Leah muttered while she chewed on some bacon.

Jacob looked down at me than glanced over at her "what do you mean?"

"Nothing" I murmured and pulled him towards the door. "bye Leah, bye Sue…thanks anyways for breakfast" I called

"Yeah, bye" he said

"Be careful! " Sue called

"Sure, sure" Jacob muttered..

His black Harley Davidson looked marvelous as it stood in front of us. It was huge and looked slightly dangerous**...(picture of the motorcycle in my profile)**

"Can I drive?" I asked feeling excited... but he just laughed

"no way" he said as he smoothly got on the bike, resting his right leg on the ground. "Seth and Embry rode it while we were gone and you should have seen the condition it was in.." he shuddered

"It looks nice though." I said now running my hand on the smooth sexy bike.

"Yeah, I spent the whole morning working on it-_man _it felt great fixing my baby again" he joked while smiling at me...

Jacob loved to fix cars and bikes, it was one of the very few things that him and Rose ever agreed on.

"So why exactly can't I drive it?" I asked after he patted the back-motioning for me to sit..

I climbed in, wrapping my legs around him and adjusted my butt on the back which caused my body to shift forward on his back. I blushed as I wrapped my arms around his waist, where I could feel his perfect flat stomach--it gave me that familiar_ tingle_ all through my body.

He leaned forward and started the engine, the loud snarling roared all over again. Causing a vibration between my legs, sending throbbing feelings below me.

"I'll let you ride it one day, don't worry" he said through the engine...

"Thanks, I appreciate it" I said while resting my head on his back.

"Kay, hang on" he added smugly.

I rolled my eyes, and hugged him just above the waist to feel more secure-"don't worry, just focus going fast"

And we did, we went extremely quickly...feeling the wonderful wind blowing in my hair, experiencing a natural rush. Everything passing us...the trees, cars, people, houses...ALL a blur...It _excited_ me.

xx

After driving around, enjoying the glorious feeling, we stopped by First beach and started walking around… hands intertwine while holding on to our sneakers because of the sand.

"How do you do think dad will react when he finds out I rode a motorcycle?" I asked while he kicked a huge driftwood out of our way...

"He'll probably be upset with me, and disappointed with you" he said, casually.

"Ohhh.."

"But what he doesn't know won't hurt him" he mused. I smiled and shrugged-he was right.

Forget dad and his feelings over something so purely innocent...Even _though_ they must have been worrying right now, since I still have yet spoken with my mom, since Alice had no idea what I was doing.

We walked in silence, passing two elderly women who both sat on a bench smiling at us..

"I think they have the hots for you" I whispered to him, after returning the smile to the ladies.

He chuckled "their pretty hot and their definitely my type" he joked "but there's another girl on my mind."

I felt the butterflies in my stomach start flapping around, but I tried to keep it casual. "aw that's too bad...they seem nice...both you and Embry could have double dated" I teased, remembering what Kim told me before.

He smiled, but I doubt he understood my joke "who's the lucky girl?" I added while holding back a smile.

He chuckled and pretended to be lost in thought.. "she's about 5'7, and the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen… with amazing brown eyes and a cute crooked smile.."

I rolled my eyes…holding back a smile, I focused on my toes being squished by the wet sand. I started thinking about mom and him--did he ever spoke like this to her. I know I shouldn't compare myself to my own mother, but in this case it was different...grandpa was right, this is strange.

"Jacob?" I whispered, gripping his hand.

"Yeah?" he asked. I could feel his eyes on me

"When you look at me... do you ever think about mom? And please _be _honest" I added "like when you stare at my eyes"

"When I look at you, I only think of you. Nobody else."

"Yeah but I'm aware of how much you loved her...so isn't hard sometimes when your with me. Don't you ever _miss _her?" he looked appalled and shook his head.

"Never. I mean I love Bella as a friend, but the feelings I once had for her can't never compare to how I feel about you."

"Yeah, but the feelings you have for me aren't real." I muttered, and he suddenly stopped, standing right in front of me--blocking me from walking any further.

"What do you mean, that it's not real?" he seemed upset

"Well... you_ fell_ in love with mom...but with me" I shrugged "it was involuntary."

"It was destiny" he argued back.

"It's sickening." I snapped. "You didn't choose to be with me, it was like you were forced to love me...What you felt for mom was real, the way it's suppose to be.."

He narrowed his eyes and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him

"I could understand if it seems like that to you, I use to think the same thing to be honest...I mean, I use to really love Bella and it was strange to ever imagine myself with another girl. But when I imprinted on you, even though I never consider it love at first... I still cared for you. You were like most perfect gift I could ever receive, I basically knew right then and there that it was impossible for me to care for any other girl as much as I cared for you"

He started running his hand up and down my arm gently, "it's that powerful…and besides, it's not like its some kind of Tyrant with mystical powers who forced me to love you" he joked and I chuckled lightly... "it's more of a feeling-like BAM--this is it dude. No more cliché loves, no more experiencing these mixed feelings at first. Which is what every other person has, that's why some people fall out of love.

"But this is much more powerful, Nessie. It's definite… I could never fall out of love because your the only one for me, and there's no mixed feelings--there's no maybes. Your literally _my world..._my life. And it makes me so happy that I have finally found what I've been missing"

I continued to stare at him, letting his words sink in...He was so perfect, I could never imagine any other guy better. He really did love me and if that's how he really felt about me, then I shouldn't let my mom's past get in the way. He made it clear that it doesn't get in his way…

"Does it ever get kind of awkward for you?" I asked, still curious.

He shook his head, "not even close, I told you I only focus on you--and don't even think of it as me being hypnotized, cause its not" He added.

I laughed, not surprised that he knew exactly what I was thinking...

"Besides, isn't it always like that? In general I mean, when your in love with someone, you only focus on that one special person." he said and I couldn't argue with that…

"touché"

He shook his head and laughed heartily... "are _you_ uncomfortable with this?" he asked, suddenly serious after a moment of silence.

I didn't have to think about it for long, I forget about everything when I'm with him. It was just that night when I had that conversation with grandpa...

"No." I replied "I forget about all my surroundings when I'm with you too...just focusing on you"

He bend his head closer to me-intensely looking at my eyes "good-than that makes two of us." he whispered

I felt my face flush as I locked eyes with him..._us_. That sounded really nice-- I looked down to my feet-feeling exposed by the way he gazed into my eyes. But suddenly I felt his fingers gently lift my chin up to look up at him, _causing my heart to skip two beats_…he leaned closer, wrapping an arm around my waist now and pulling me close.

I stared at him for a moment and then smiled already knowing what was to happen next. He kissed me softly on the lips and slowly pulled away, giving me a sly look before leaning forward again--this time is was a more lingering peck... I closed my eyes and he placed a hand in the back of my neck as he slowly pushed my lips open, slipping the tip of his tongue. It was ironic how his extremely warm breath...his burning lips only send shivers down my spine instead_._

I held tighter onto his waist, gripping his shirt as his supple lips were encompassing mine softly. Gently teasing me as he licked mine. I mimicked him and allowed my tongue to twirl with his while our lips brushed. It was mind blowing, a hot unfamiliar desire exploding inside of me. He gently nibbled on my bottom lip and I continued letting my mouth move in unfamiliar ways…taking in everything--even his delicious blood which was calling me and I was yearning for it. My knees felt weak but he held me in place.

_I felt like I was floating…It really was just him and I._

Slowly I was brought back to my surroundings, now aware of the burning heat in my lips and cheeks. He pulled off and I lightly kissed him once more before pulling back as well-- looking up into his beautiful angelic face. He smiled and brushed his finger across my lips, tracing fire across my bottom lip. I grinned and snuggled into his broad chest, feeling his chin resting on my head…hugging me..

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing guys!! Now review some more!!! haha**


	6. vi

It was around 4:22am and I was in my nightgown, running my fingers through my curls while going over the incredible day I had spent with Jacob. Ever since the beginning of this week when Jacob and I shared that mind blowing kiss, we have been spending most of the afternoons at the beach. Either cuddling, walking, talking, laughing or just playing around. It has been the most incredible week I ever had... Just going through all these experiences with him has been overtaking yet blissful.

Later this afternoon after we hanged out with Quil and Embry, we went over to Billy's and started watching some TV. Then Seth and Leah came by, followed by grandpa Charlie and Billy who were both arriving from their fishing trip. We all stayed over Billy's for dinner, but I didn't eat. I had to make up an excuse to convince grandpa since I didn't want to freak him out or anything. He was already uncomfortable with me being with Jacob and the last thing I wanted was to confuse him even more. The fact that I prefer drinking blood than eating food... _"Actually grandpa I enjoy drinking human blood.."_ Yeah, that would really do it for him. So instead Jacob had promised me to go hunting.

We had decided to go hunting in the middle of the night, like we use to do back home. Mom never really liked the idea, since it was _too dark_ for me to see clearly--but it really wasn't that serious. It excited me; being in the deep forest, seeing only shadows and depending on my nose more then anything o catch my prey. It was very exhilarating and I had nothing to worry about since Jacob would by my side the whole time...and my instincts were very good so I could detect any danger close by.

So after quickly putting on my flats, I slid the window up and tossed my legs out one at time...Once curled on the narrow step I jumped, landing lightly on my feet--making sure not to make a sound. But as soon as I was about to run off, I suddenly felt Jacob's hard chest right in front of me…

I gasped and he shh me while taking my hand into his. It was too dark out, to see his eyes butI still narrowed mine-- knowing very well he could see my expression perfectly.

"What the hell?" I whispered to him after taking a few steps "were suppose to meet by the woods, near the highway, remember? What are you _doing_ here?"

"I changed my mind" he whispered back "I didn't like waiting so I came to make sure you were okay."

I snorted and started jogging ahead of him-but quickly he was by my side...

"Your mad?" he asked.

"No...of course not. You just...sometimes-you worry too much..."

"Yeah, I know" he sighed while looking ahead.

We continued running in a steady pace when I noticed him taking a quick glimpse at my exposed cleavage. "Aren't you cold ?"he asked

I felt my face blush as I looked down at the leaves and twigs on the ground... "no, I'm good"

I _instantly_ regretted not changing...I hadn't paid much attention on how much this nightgown emphasizes my body...

"So did you get any sleep?" He asked after a brief moment.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't know...too excited I guess"

"Yeah me neither, I couldn't wait to see you again"

I felt my cheeks get warmer as I smiled...I wanted to tell him that I couldn't wait to see him as well, but I felt too shy... And I had let the moment pass.

He laughed at my flushed face, and then grabbed my hand-pulling me towards him _and_ in a swift move I was in his arms...Usually I didn't like to be carried, but for some reason it felt right. Instead of feeling like a small child, I felt excited and sparks. His bare chest and his arms felt amazing.

I tried to snuggle closer to him, wrapping my arm around his neck and the other against his chest--while burying my face near his collar bone. It felt soo good, listening to nothing but his quiet breathing--slow and even...his big hands supporting my back while I felt the light pressure of his arm muscles embracing me. I was warm, only feeling the rush of cold air blowing through my hair and the damp feeling against my legs...

Once we reached the large clearing somewhere beyond the woods, near the mountains-- he gently put me down. I immediately recognized the scent of the small animals nearby.

My stomach rumbled as I took another whiff. "Bobcats" I said

"Yeah there's alot...I could see some running" he murmured while looking out into the dark trees.

I may not have had some type of Tapetum lucidum like Jacob and his brothers did. Nor did I have that natural vampire ability that my family had..._ But _I could still see pretty well, when things were pitch black as it is now, I could be able to see things in silhouettes patterns--which was way better than what the average human eye would see.

"Mmmm...yummy" Jacob said sarcastically after taking another whiff as well.

I knew that he much preferred eating a cooked steak, just as I would preferred to drink type O negative, but this would just have to do. Uncle Carlisle and dad would at times bring me fresh blood from the hospital... but Jacob couldn't. He didn't have that kind of access, and the fact that the blood belonged to sick people who needed it--wouldn't be fair for me to steal whenever I desired.

But it has been weeks that I honestly have been craving for some…

"Are you going to eat as well?" I asked him, since he didn't necessarily have to feed from animals.

"Yeah-of course" he replied

"Ew" I said in a playful tone...

"There's _nothing_ nastier than drinking blood" he argued, keeping the grimaced expression on his face.

_We never got tired of competing with each other while we were hunting...It was all too natural to always do this._

"_E-coli_, salmonella, _parasites._..Need I say more?" I joked, knowing very much that he could cope all this...any type of disease he would contract, his immune system would quickly eradicate it. Which reminds me of how much my grandfather-Carlisle finds it all fascinating...

"Well" he started "blood isn't much different...I mean there's hepatitis B, hepatitis C, HIV,_ and_ _AIDS_..."

I rolled my eyes knowing that just like him, I _couldn't_ get sick. My system was resistant to all diseases...

After some more playful arguments, I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Resting my head on his chest where I inhaled his amazing and fresh natural scent... The redolent scent of pine and woodland took me back to the memories of us cuddling and kissing.

I heard the elks running, reminding me that I was suppose to eat--but I stayed in this same position...having no intention on moving. It felt so peaceful being here, with him...So _Instead, _I slowly reached up to look at him and as I stood on my toes, I pressed my lips against his throat. It was burning hot and I could feel his blood flowing inside his veins-the aroma of his blood was inviting as well but I didn't pay mind to it and leaned closer.

Trailing my lips up and down while listening to his heart beat slightly quicker. "your _stalling_ Nessie" he whispered while resting his hands on my hips...

I ignored him, closing my eyes and softly starting to suck the scalding skin. It didn't taste like anything-but it was still scrumptious. And I could just get lost here, it _all still _felt incredible...his strong arms embracing me, his beautiful body pressing into mine.

Everything made me feel tingling all over and I knew he enjoyed this as well. After awhile he put his hands under my butt and then effortlessly lifted me up-so we can be face to face. I cupped his cheeks and brushed my lips against his. I could feel him cracking a smile and I was sure it was because he could hear my stomach growling again. But I didn't care, my intention was to kiss him.

So softly I traced his upper lip with the warm wet tip of my tongue. He must have not been expecting this because I could hear his breath catch as his chest stiffened. I ran my tongue-just the tip, around his full upper lip...curving around the corner and tracing along his lower lip which caused a slight groan to come out from my throat. I felt his head adjust to the side, and then his lips started to move up and down. Gently nipping on my lower lip and then running his tongue on the silky lining part.

The kiss felt different...it felt frisky and sensual--the way he dominated my lips. Before he was more gentle and sweet but now...this was different. I let my tongue press deeper into his mouth...dancing with his, making sweeping and swirling motions inside his mouth. I was still not sure what I was doing but then again, it all felt so natural, _the way of our lips moved in sync..._

I felt my hands pull his head closer to me, which caused our teeth to bump into each other by accident... we both shared a breathless laugh--not once feeling embarrassed. After a moment I leaned my forehead on his, our noses rubbing against each other as I left my eyes open. Imagining his dark brown eyes staring right at me.

I then adjusted myself-holding tightly around his neck so I can lift myself up and wrap both my legs around him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and the other under my thigh. His strong grip making contact with my exposed thigh felt really nice. In fact this whole position felt incredible...my legs spread around--feeling his pelvis which caused me to feel a throbbing, sensation below me.

It must have been a symptom from arousal.. I felt it before...the symptoms of sweaty palms, heart beating rapidly, catchy breaths. But now it felt more severe, I could feel my adrenaline pump up feeling vaginal discharge and my breast firmer...I reclaimed his mouth, parting his lips with my tongue where I felt them pulsing with the inflow of his warm, sensual blood...I pulled his face towards me--wanting his mouth as close as I can get him.

And as much as I enjoyed all of this, I couldn't ignore the force from below my throat, pulling its way upwards. It was slowly creeping up while the uncomfortable rumbling in my stomach continued, knowing the one thing I was craving for was so close to me and I couldn't bear it much longer.

I _tried_ to ignore it, refocusing on this passionate, probing, and intense kiss. The rough feeling of his stubble continuing to rub on my skin but not once irritating me because of my hard skin...it actually felt great. I let my hands roam all over his hair, almost losing control of myself-

When suddenly_-all this happening in_ _less than second_- I sank my teeth on his soft, moist bottom lip...while feeling the sizzling blood run against my mouth--subconsciously I began to suck some of the thick, enriched liquid. It tasted great but I was quickly interrupted by Jacob's hands pushing me away gently. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was on the ground. I couldn't see the expression on his face, but I would imagine he was uncomfortable with the pain.

"_I'm soo sorry_" I muttered while wiping some of the remaining blood on my lip.

" S'okay" His voice sounded normal but I knew him too well, he was acting as if it was nothing.

"No it's _not _okay" I snapped.

"_Nessi_e, this isn't the first time it's happened…so relax it's alright. Besides, I could already feel it healing." He then pulled me into a hug but I tried to push him off, he wasn't taking this serious and it was infuriating me.

"No, Jacob that doesn't change the fact that I bit you while _kissing_ you..." I tried to pull off again but he wouldn't move...

"Ugh I'm such a freak" I whispered after giving up and just resting my arms around his waist.

He laughed and placed his head on top of mine, I could feel heat radiating from his neck "your far from that."

"Jacob you're my boyfriend and I tried to kill you, that clearly defines me as a freak."

It was actually strange calling him my boyfriend out loud-I mean I considered him to be so much more since we have been best friends for so long. And now were developing this new kind of relationship, where our feelings were so much stronger. That the term boyfriend seemed so simple.

"_Now_ your just being over dramatic" he continued "there's_ no_ way you can kill me, you were thirsty…I understand."

"I'm really sorry" I continued to apologize. "I hate it when your in pain and-"

"Shh" he slouched--now lowering his head so we can meet in eye level "Nessie, stop. It's not that serious and we both know you didn't intend on doing it, so please don't apologize."

I looked down, but he raised my chin and leaned in so I could only stare at him. I felt the butterflies in my stomach...taking me back to that day, when he lifted my chin and kissed me.

"Nessie, you're my _girlfriend_ so I guess it really wouldn't matter if you drink my blood…I mean hun you can bite me anytime, if that's what makes you happy."

I rolled my eyes while biting my lip to keep me from laughing. Was he being serious? "do you have any idea how sick that sounds?" I asked him.

"What-I'm being honest"

"Jacob. I don't want to do that to you, and it's really creepy that you're telling me that you seriously _don't care_ that I bite you…and s-."

"Well I don't."

"But still." I sighed, and tried to look away. "honestly it makes me feel like your doing some sort of human sacrifice."

He laughed and let go of my chin so he can reclaim his hands on my waist--pulling me closer to him and then quickly giving me a gentle kiss on the mouth

"well in way, you_ are _my goddess" He gave me another peck. "So I am willing to sacrifice anything for you." He leaned closer again but before pressing his lips on mine-

"Bloodletting?" I asked playfully.

"Yep , I'll _even_ throw a small ritual dance for you as well" We kissed slowly and softly and after a few seconds I pulled back so I can laugh...the image of Jacob performing rituals kept replaying inside my head.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"The idea of you doing an animal sacrifice" I joked, since he was part wolf and all. "Get it?" I added and started to giggle.

He chuckled and nodded slowly "ha-ha Nessie, nice try but I've heard that one before"

Of course back home, father and Rose always cracked jokes with him--so I shouldn't be surprised.

We joked a while longer until my thirst started to act up again and then we had to go do what we really had came to do. After running for a while, I didn't even notice he shifted until I felt his thick fur behind me as I crouched in position. It was_ really amazing _how quickly and quietly he would phase.

It wasn't long enough until I caught a bobcat much quicker then he did...If he were in human form he would have been making up excuses, like that I was very thirsty so my instincts were a lot stronger than usual. And as time went by and we caught two bobcats, and two elks, I was feeling refreshed. I _wasn't_ exactly full however, but I didn't want any more of that blood. So I started skipping towards Jacob to let him know I was done.

He was playing with a large bone on the ground when one of his ear flaps moved towards me--articulating the sound of my light footsteps. I was able to clearly see his reddish brown fur, as the sun started rising. Its surprising how the hours had gone by so quickly...it felt like we had only been out here hunting for 10 minutes. He turned to face me and his fury face looked happy. I could see the large, sharp teeth sticking out as both his ears pulled back.

"I'm full" I told him, while extending my arm out towards him--stroking his soft yet rough fur.

He started to whine, he wanted me to eat more but I was_ tired _of drinking animal blood.

"I'm not just saying that" I told him "I'm not hungry, I promise"

He gave me long, cautious stare before starting to laugh--in his barky way of course. I rolled my eyes over the fact that he saw right through me. He noticed my expression and then lowered his head- licking the left side of my face.

"Ew" I said while wiping the thick texture off my cheeks. I usually didn't wipe off the saliva whenever he licked me--but this is the first time he did it while were hunting and I could literally smell the dry, meat scent coming from his mouth.

He laughed and then licked me again, so I responded by hitting him on the side of the face which he found amusing. So he stood up, now much taller and extended his fury arms so he can paw at me.

The strong yet careful force nearly knocked me down. "I can't believe you just did that?!" I yelled and he responded by doing it again.

I tried to shove him off but he didn't move, so I tried pushing as well but I only ended up falling again through the process. He continued to hit me with his head, while I threw myself at him--tickling him at his sides. The sound of his bark, echoed across the woods and I waited for the right moment to run off.

Quickly I dashed through the trees, feeling the cold air flow through my hair, chest, and legs...I took sharp turns and small leaps so I can get to the house much quicker. All I could hear is the quiet _pitter patter_ sound from his paws behind me. I picked up my feet and started running faster, trying to escape the galloping sounds now coming from him. Soon enough I was closer to the small bushes and was able to see the path, as it got lighter...

I slowed down once Jacob was no longer behind me and I jogged towards the road. I couldn't control the huge smile on my face, knowing that I outran him. Once arriving to the house I went through the back and crouched down so I could jump back inside through the window.

Inside Seth's room...he appeared out of _nowhere_-knocking me down on the soft bed.

"What the hell!?" I nearly shouted, shocked to see him on top of me in his human form.

He shh me while pinning my hands on the bed over my head...he was focusing on the door--listening to check if anyone had woken up. I listened too but all I could hear was light snoring and the livid hearts beating at different speeds.

"How did you get hear so quick?" I asked, as I looked up at him. For the first time today seeing his beautiful face which me feel so happy...Even though I was still shocked by the by the fact that he made it here before me.

"I ran" was all he said, keeping the huge smug smile planted on face. Clearly impressed by his success.

"But I didn't even _see _you."

"Yeah, well that was the plan" he whispered while letting go of my wrists and lowering himself on top of me--supporting his weight with his elbows.

"How did you know I would come here?" I asked, since I chose to come here by instinct.

"I don't know, I was planning to just wait for you." He started looking around the blue room as if he was disinterested "and I'm glad you came right away, Seth doesn't have anything interesting here. I would have gotten bored-" He looked back down at me, flashing his pearly white teeth as he smiled.

"How long have you been waiting?" I whispered, while fighting back a smile.

"For like five minutes" he responded

"Liar!"

"Shh" He chuckled. "Maybe a minute-give or take"

"Oh" was all that came from my mouth. We continued to stare at each other, our faces only a few inches apart.

Our breathing was starting to pick up and I could feel the warm tingle from my stomach start heading towards below my pelvis. I started twirling his hair with my fingers while he closed his eyes and trailed his mouth down my jaw...sucking the patch of skin on my neck. My back even arched from the pleasure as he nibbled softly.

I rubbed his ear, when I suddenly felt something hard rubbing against my mid thigh. It took me a second to notice what it was. And I was sure that he was aware of it too, since his eyes were locked on mine. Noticing my body stiffened, he caressed my cheek with his thumb and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You okay, Ness?" his voice sounded huskier then ever.

I nodded while staring into his worried eyes. He must have read the anxious expression on my face.

"I'm alright." I told him, while trying to control my loud breathing.

He adjusted himself and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up as well and crossed my legs while facing him. "Are _you _okay?" I asked

"Of course..."

"So why did you stop?" My voice sounded gloomy.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No." I said too quickly.

He reached to hold my hand while staring at me with cautious eyes. "Then... why did _you_ stop?"

"I didn't notice that I did"

"Well yeah-you did. And it's my fault, I made you uncomfortable…I stopped to see if you were okay?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I be okay. It's not like you were hurting me." I snapped

"But you were uncomfortable"

"No I wasn't"

He ignored what I said and continued to contradict me. "besides I didn't mean to creep you out or anything"

" It's a natural reaction, Jacob."

"Yeah but I could have controlled it...and I-"

"No you couldn't. It's an involuntary action..."

"But still I could have-"

"I don't want you hold yourself back-" I cut him off

"…but I don't want to pressure you"

"Your _not_"

"Yeah well either way were moving too fast" he said while getting up. I quickly extended my arm out and pulled him back down. He didn't fight back-so I plopped myself on his lap.

"There's no such thing as moving too fast, Jacob. I think were pretty comfortable with each other by now. And we should both realize that setting a date for this... won't make any difference. Just as long as were both into the moment and we_ trust_ each other then any time would be the right moment"

He stared at me carefully and I started planting small, gentle kisses all over his face. I really had _no_ idea what made me do this. It might have been the hormones taking over but I still meant what I said.

He has always beenmy Jacob, and now more than anything I could actually show him how much he meant to me. Show him exactly how he made me feel…were basically now able to explore each other in a much more passionate way...

Hovering over me he started deepening the kiss..._It was intoxicating._ Our lips moving with a mind of their own as my hands roamed all over his face while_ his_ hands remained near my legs...grasping the hem of my gown. I couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to pull it off..._would_ he even be willing to do it-or would he still be willing to wait.

As my tongue continued to seek into his warm mouth. I heard the morning birds chirping...and a few cars passing by. That meant grandpa would soon wake up to head over to Billy's and go on their fishing trip.

"Nessie" he whispered

"mhm"

"I should go...My dad is going to wake up soon..."

"Yeah"

We continued to kiss for a while longer. It was now much gentler and softer…but what confused me was that I couldn't feel his arousal anymore. It was like he was suddenly disinterested in me.

Maybe he wasn't as excited as before. Could he have controlled it now. Was that even possible?

I finally pulled back and looked up at him, his pupils were dilated and he was smiling.

"We should get some sleep." I told him. "we can continue tomorrow"

"If we get to wake up..." he joked

And I giggled. He was right, we were both capable of sleeping up to 14 hours. And since we both didn't get any sleep tonight, it _was_ possible that we'll sleep until the evening.

"But I will come over as soon as I wake up." He added "Maybe we could even go to the movies if you want?"

"Okay" I said. It's been a while that I watched a movie. And going to the movie theater with him sounded pretty nice. "So are you asking me out an a date?"

He cracked a smile. "Yeah. Wouldn't you want take things in a normal pace...go an a few of dates and stuff. Like normal couples do.".

"Yes... Except that were far from normal. _So..._there should be a few exceptions for us..." I mused

He laughed and shook his head in amusement... "sure, sure...I guess"

"Good"

"I just honestly want to make things perfect for you, Nessie. We don't have to rush into things, you know. We have a _long time_ before getting into anything too serious"

"Do you feel rushed, is that?...Because I don't. If anything I sometimes feel like I can't wait any longer" I said nervously.

"I know. It feels the same way for me too, but I don't want to do things quickly and then mess up or something"

"Why would you mess up?"

"Um. You _are_ aware that I'm not exactly_ experienced_ in this department. And as embarrassing as it might sound… I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"Me neither..." I said while leaning closer to him..."So it wouldn't be possible for us to actually mess up since were both clueless. Were both going through this together so there's nothing to worry about...You're my best friend sowhy should I feel embarrassed with you…let alone you feel embarrassed."

"I know-I know. But I'm not worried about what I'm _doing_ exactly. I'm worried about that since I'm new to this, that I might do something to harm you."

"Harm me? How is that even possible?"

"Well Emotionally speaking."

"What do you take me as Jacob?" I asked in a playful tone "your obviously thinking too much of this. This should be something fun to experience...a chance for us to connect with each other in another level and... your frightened..."

"No-no I'm _not _scared."

"Yes you are. Don't abject to it. You're intimidated by me" I laughed. "but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I pretended to comfort him.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug. "The only thing I _should_ be scared of is you biting me"

"Oh come on! Jacob-that isn't funny. I really felt bad"

"I know-I'm just joking." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

…

"Alright then" He said after another moment of fooling around. "I should really be leaving now...

"Okay" I sighed as he got off the bed.

"Oh and-" he added as he went over to the window " If I get caught...I swear your gonna get it, Nessie" he threatened-in a comedic tone.

"And how will that be _my _fault?"

"Well you were trying to force me into having sex with you while I tried to leave. I mean you DO know that I could press charges for that."

"Well I'll counter sue you for trespassing. _AND_ for nearly attacking me"

His expression was priceless as he leaned against the wall-staring at me. "well get a good lawyer babe, because I _will_ mention you almost tearing up my lip."

"Oh you!!" I sucked my teeth. "I apologized for that...I didn't mean it"

"No-no-no Don't try to act all innocent now-you _attacked me._ That's really messed up"

"I'M, SERIOUS! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! " I screamed.

And then we both nearly dropped our mouths as we stared at each other, knowing that someone must have definitely heard that. I looked over to the door, listening to someone's heart start beating insanely fast. We then heard some footsteps.

"Shit" Jacob let out with an anxious smile on his face. "You really did it now"

Before I could respond to him he leaped out of the window, leaving me alone in the room.

"_Jacob!_" I whispered while running towards the window and looking outside. But he was no where in sight...

I rolled my eyes and quickly took off my flats before throwing myself on the bed. Tucking myself in and pretending to sleep.

* * *

**Oookay, there finally! **

**SO Whatchu think? I didn't want to get into, them spending their days together... And I honestly wanted to start with the good I fast forward all the days of when they were together and get started here...Yeah. And BTW There won't be any sex...for now...just so you know. Just more 'exploring :**

**Any questions...feel free to ask. Sorry for the grammar again...I got some help from a friend. She wasn't much help but whatever****.**


	7. vii

**There's link of the youtube link of the game that I mention below. It's not necessary (to see the link of the game SPIT)but if you want to check it out then go right ahead! **

* * *

"one two three...SPIT!"

Within that second, both Leah and Seth laid there cards on the pile and in less then three seconds Leah finished her pile first and won.

"Ha!" She said while quickly shuffling her new deck of cards as Seth stacked the huge pack in his hands.

They have been playing Spit for the past five minutes and it was very entertaining to watch them quickly lay their cards right after the other...especially with Leah kicking his butt at every round.

"Ready?" Leah asked him while getting ready to grab the pile.

"one...." Seth started. "two, three-SPIT!"

Again, very quickly they laid their cards--throwing one after the other until Leah ended up taking the deck with the least amount of cards. Seth looked annoyed and just tossed the cards on the table before getting up.

"You really suck-you know that?"

"Look who's talking." She snapped.

He sighed. "I rather play with Ness"

I laughed while plopping myself on the couch. "by any chance Seth, do you want to play with me because of my lack of reflexes?" I asked.

"No of _course _not." He replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure?" I continued… playing the sarcastic game too.

"_Yeah_"

"_yeah _you want to play with me, because you always_ beat_ me..._or _yes that your-"

"Yes…sure…whatever"

I laughed in response, when suddenly Jacob came out of nowhere.

"Hey" he said while meeting my gaze.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him an evil look, basically letting him know that I hadn't forgotten the stunt he pulled this morning. He held back a smile and headed over to us.

"Afternoon loverboy" Seth greeted in a playful tone. Unfortunately Leah had heard Jacob and I this morning, so she took the liberty of telling Seth.

Jacob made a face at him before sitting down next to me. I didn't miss the smile that Leah flashed at Seth.

"So what are you guys up to?" He asked while resting his warm hand on my knee and giving it a squeeze.

"Nothing just playing Spit" Leah replied. "do you want to play after I'm through with Seth?"

"No" Seth cut her off. "I'm done playing with you."

"Oh come on Seth were almost finished."

"Yeah Seth, stop being a sore loser." I added.

"No, thanks, I'm good." He said amusingly while heading towards the empty large beige couch. "besides I'm meeting with Embry and Quil afterwards."

"Fine, Nessie. Do you wanna play?" She asked, and I quickly shook my head. "Jake how about you? You sure you don't want to?"

"Yes, I'm sure" He muttered while glancing over to me.

…

And after a short while, Leah, Seth, Jacob and I--all lounged in the living room and watching some game show. Leah sat on the floor, sending text messages to her boyfriend-_like always_. Seth lounged on the floor, eyes glued to the television while shuffling the pile of cards. And as for Jacob and I, we both lounged on the love seat couch...my back was pressed against Jacob's warm chest--he while held my hand and played with my fingers.

When the commercial break came on Seth started stretching and took note of the of Jacob whispered me sweet nothings….

"Ugh guys get a room!""Hey if it bothers you so much-then leave!" Jacob said, while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This is our house." Leah added and I laughed knowing that was true.

"Fine." Jacob muttered. "we'll go-we have better things to do _anyways_."

And with that he got up, pulling me with him. I went to get my floral print sandals, which went well with my lime green top and loose jeans. I tied my curly auburn hair into a high ponytail--since it was oily.

"All done." I called from the hallway, I felt giddy and pumped to see what Jacob had planned for us today.

"Beautiful." he said, and I flushed, still not use to him telling me this.

Soon we made it past the front yard and we were slowly walking down the path in complete silence. The afternoon was cool and quiet, which only made this moment more romantic.

"I think it's going to rain tonight" He said, noticing how the sky was really dark.

"Yeah, Sue mentioned that their was going to be a storm." I said quietly. It was only us two now walking in the road...

"You can see some lightening from afar" he added while looking out towards north. "hopefully we won't get caught in it"

"Mhm" I agreed, even though I wouldn't really mind. It would be romantic to walk in the rain. "Oh! guess what I'm thinking about right now." I told him. He held back a smile.

"I don't know, what?" he asked while taking my hand into his.

"_Guess_"

"Um." he thought about it for a while and then started laughing. "oh, I know…the baseball games." he said.

"YES." We both started laughing, remembering the fun times we had playing ball back home. "remember that one game when we won for the first time." I remember I was around the age of five, and it was one of my first games.

"Yeah, how could I forget? it was also one of the first games Bella actually played." he added and I started chuckling. It was one of the most entertaining games I ever played so far.

_Flashback._

_Emmett took over outfield, dad took care of the bases, while Jacob played short stop. Alice was pitching and Jasper was the catcher, where my team were the ones batting. It consisted of Uncle Carlisle, Rosalie, mother, Aunt Esme and myself. _

_Uncle Carlisle had scored a homerun earlier, sending both him and Aunt Esme home. Rosalie was in second base and I was up next._

"_EASY OUT!" Emmett kept yelling as I took my place next to Jasper. I noticed dad roll his eyes while Rosalie gave me a thumbs up. _

"_just ignore him" she called._

_Alice smiled wickedly while I warmed up, swinging the bat back and forth which I have gotten from my uncle._

_After a short while she quickly threw the ball-aiming towards Jasper's hand. _

"_STRIKE ONE!" Aunt Esme called and Emmett started laughing._

"_Jeez, take it easy!" Jacob told Alice and she only sighed._

"_Jake-this is a game and I don't care if Nessie is batting--no offence sweetie" she quickly told me before glancing over to Jacob again "but were opponents and I have to give in my best for this team to win." she explained. _

_She then got into position focusing on the floor.__I gulped, the lighting and the roaring noises of the thunder only made me more nervous. But every once in a while Jasper would help me relax._

_And before I knew it the ball came flying towards me but he quickly caught the ball before it hit my face._

"_DAMMIT ALICE!" Dad yelled and she only chuckled. _

"_don't you get it Edward, there going to win"_

"_But were losing" Rosalie yelled._

"_But, your going to catch up" she said._

_Jacob was suddenly by my side checking if I was okay. Worrying like always. "it's alright" I told him. "I'm fine-don't' worry."_

"_Get back in the field! Black" Emmett yelled and Jacob glance over to me once more, before heading back to the field._

"_Alice, seriously can you not be gentler."_

"_Be reasonable Edward!" She told him and before I knew it he threw a rock-- he had just picked up and sent it flying towards the back of her head. But she quickly dodged it -without even turning back._

_I could feel the sudden fury that Jasper was radiating towards me as I prepared myself for the next pitch._

"_A__lright, ready" She asked me and I nodded._

"_Rosalie don't even think about it" Dad suddenly told her, and I couldn't help but crack a smile-knowing that she was probably planning to steal base._

_After Alice threw the ball much easier this time, I was able to hit it weakly towards first base. I quickly sprang towards the empty space, and I was thankful that dad took his time…purposely letting me make it to base._

"_WHAT THE F-" Emmett was about to curse-which I was use to. But he got distracted when Rosalie made it home. "what the heck was the about?!"_

"_Like I was actually going to take her out" Dad snapped at Emmett and he only glared back at him. _

_Mom was next to Aunt Esme, both cheering for me while I laughed at my uncle's expression. Alice was glaring at Edward as well-totally shocked by this._

"_Didn't you see that Alice?" Emmett then asked her, "how could you let this happen?"_

"_No I didn't. What was _that _about?" she quickly asked dad but he only shrugged. Adding a sly wink towards mom. It was obvious that dad didn't chose to do that until the he had the ball._

"_Esme are they allowed to do such thing?" Jasper asked her and she nodded, while smiling wryly. "I'm afraid so." _

"_That's not fair, mom your being biased!" Emmett accused_

"_Excuse me?" She asked in an authoritative tone._

"_Alright…next batter!" Alice interrupted while fighting back a smile._

_Mother frowned as she caught the bat that Uncle Carlisle threw her. We all understood how mom felt about the awkward attention she received as she batted. She had only played twice before this-and that didn't go very well._

_Jasper patted her shoulder while Jacob and Emmett continued to tease her. Dad was only locking eyes with her. I understood how mom always felt at ease with him. _

"_Remember Bella" Uncle Carlisle said, "don't hit the ball." he laughed_

"_NO, HIT THE BALL!" Emmett yelled-trying to confuse her._

"_No, don't listen to him" Rosalie added. "just let it be a ball."_

"_What's a ball again?" She asked sheepishly and I had to laugh. Even _I _knew what a ball was._

"_Just don't hit the ball, love" Dad told her._

"_You see this is _exactly _why I don't like to play" she said while gracefully holding up the bat._

_Alice then without any warning-rapidly threw the ball with force. Mom for some reason didn't listen and hit it-sending it towards the left foul line. Which only made it easier for either Jacob or Jasper to get it. I hadn't noticed that Jacob did disappeared after it, when I heard Rosalie call._

"_Run Nessie! Bella GO!" She and Aunt Esme said loudly over and over while both mom and I ran as fast we can. _

_Out of nowhere, Jacob knocked me down to the ground. Quickly tossing it to Emmett-who caught it and easily tossed it to Edward._

"_HA!" Alice nearly shouted when mom frowned as she was told that she was out. "our turn."_

……

"You do know that the only reason you guys won, was because you guys cheated." Jacob said, bringing me back to the present.

"Well it was only fair. You are extremely fast, Emmett hits super hard and Jasper is good with the strategies. Plus you had a psychic and a telepathic in your team, you guys had all the advantages. Where in _my_ team, I _have _slow reflexes…mom is…well mom and Aunt Esme isn't as competitive" Really Uncle Carlisle and Rosalie were the only ones who had the skills.

"You weren't bad," he said while giving my hand a squeeze. "your pretty good, actually. Just kind of slow-which is understandable"

"Pf course, playing with you guys" I murmured.

xx

We were now walking in the road, where there was no cars around. Just us walking and talking about everything. About 20 minutes had to gone by, and were still taking our time.

"So grandpa was telling me about the old house. He said it needs some repairs and that he wanted to paint it" I told him, remembering that grandpa had mentioned this the other day.

"Dad told me that Charlie was finally going to sell it"

"Mom doesn't know, though" I added. "you think she'll be upset?"

He shrugged his shoulders while looking down at the ground. "maybe, she has a lot of history there."

"So does dad" I added and we both laughed, knowing their secrets.

"I'm proud of Charlie though, I think it's about time that he's officially moved on. I mean he's been cooped up there for so long-"

"Yes, he should have done so a long time ago if you ask me."

He agreed, "right after Bella…you know left."

But mom didn't _want_ to sell it, besides during that time grandpa refused to move. It actually surprised everyone when had decided to move in with the Sue.

"If you want, _we _could fix up the house." He said after walking a short mile.

"Us?"

"Yeah, why not? You know, I'm capable of fixing it myself. And I could use the company."

I laughed and nodded without thinking it through. He was right, it would be fun and it would be nice to see the house again. "I could do the painting"

"Exactly." He grinned and held me closer to his side. "we could go to Home Depot and get some stuff".

"Great, I'll let dad know" I said while wrapping an arm around his waist. He was wearing a light gray hoody, however I could still feel the heat of his skin radiating. I looked up to his beautiful face and smile…

"What's wrong?" he asked while smiling down at me and lifting me up slightly.

"Nothing" I said. I just wanted to look at him, he was so perfect. "I feel so… lucky to have you in my life." I told him.

There was no words to describe the expression on his face. "I have always been, and always _will_ always be in your life, Nessie" then he kissed on my forehead. "no matter if in 50 years you get tired of me--I'll still will be there."

"I will _never_ get tired of you" I interrupted. That's _impossible._

"Well, you never know. I could get really annoying at times, you know I have my days where I'll get really cranky and over _protective_."

"Oh please, If I survived all those tough years with you breathing down my back, then I'm pretty sure that I am capable of surviving the plenty of years to come"

He laughed while putting me down so I can walk easier. We continued walking the clear, empty path. The thunder sounds were much louder now and before either of us knew it, a whole bunch of rain came falling down.

"What the hell?" He said while looking up in the sky. "where did this come from?"

I laughed while looking up into the sky as well. The feeling of the cool drops of water were harshly landing on my face. We both started walking much quicker now, even though I was honestly enjoying the weather. The scent of the trees and the wet ground was all just what I wanted. I inhaled--taking in the pleasant and refreshing scent of the ozone and natural oils of the earth, and the sky.

"Don't slip" he said while pulling me towards the woods. I held back a smile and just quickly moved my legs and arms. We were both soaked by the time we reached the small houses. Our hair all over our faces--his was nice and wavy, where mine was all curly and wild.

We quickly ran to the front of his house but it was locked. He knocked a few times on the door, while I looked inside the windows, noticing that everything was dark inside.

"Where's Billy?" I asked, finding it strange that neither him or Rachel were inside.

"I have no idea" he muttered while looking inside the windows as well. "you think they went out with Paul?"

"Probably." I said while crossing my arms out in front of my chest. I was starting to feel cold and I didn't want Jacob to notice my chest.

He glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow. "do you want to go to Embry's?" he asked, flipping his wet hair out of his face.

I shook my head, knowing that it might be filled with a lot of guys. Besides I honestly wanted to be with him…alone.

"So do you want head back to Leah's?" he asked while grimacing, clearly showing that he wasn't interested in doing that.

"Can't you open the door?" I asked. "I mean, were already here so might as well…"

"I guess…" Water was dripping down though his hair as he looked down at me. I could feel the rain trickle down my cheeks as looked into his deep eyes-- "or we could just hang outside, I don't mind the rain" I added, not sure how he would feel about that.

He snorted and started looking around. The rain pelting down his high cheekbones. "Of course not" he said while noticing something in back of the house. "you'll get cold and be too uncomfortable."

I was going to object but then he headed towards the back of the house. I stared out towards the streets, the wind harshly blowing the branches of the trees while the sounds of the low rumble was echoing through the woods. Right that second lightening flashed right before my eyes and Jacob called my name.

I quickly walked passed the porch where Jacob stood behind the thick strand of trees and shrubbery that concealed his garage. I grinned, remembering when I was younger how I would watch him work for fun. He would put parts together so quickly while explaining everything to me. It was fascinating to watch him work but Rosalie hated that I did. I learned to not pay much mind to her since dad said she was only jealous.

He took my hand, towing me down the dark path towards the back. Once reaching inside, he flicked the lights on. His black Harley and old Volkswagen was parked right in the middle of the shed. His tool box in the corner and he pulled an old sweater from a hook and offered it to me.

"No, I'm okay"

"Nessie your shivering."

I rolled my eyes and took it. I was not _shivering_…I was slightly cold but definitely not shivering.

"We could just hang out here for a while" he said quietly, while I put his worn navy blue sweater on. I knew it was best to take off my top but I wasn't sure how I felt about doing that in front of him. Things could get pretty awkward.

His expression changed as he noticed that I didn't take off my shirt.. He pursed his lips as he looked around. "er, do you want to sit?"

I hid back a smile as I walked towards the passenger side of the car. He quickly stood before me and opened the door for me. I giggled and stepped inside.

"You know you don't have to listen to dad" I said once he sat on the seat next to me.

Dad had told him the other day that a gentlemen should always hold the door open for a lady. But I didn't find that necessary…it was kind of kitschy

"I mean you've never done it before and I always find you as the perfect gentle man."

He laughed and then shrugged. "I know but at the moment I thought about him, and just felt like doing so."

I scrunched my nose. I don't know how I felt about that, him thinking my father when it was just us to…out of all things he could have been thinking about…

He sighed and stretched his legs in the small, cramp space. "I have to fix that part right over there" he gestured, showing me a lose handle over at the side. "I should probably do that next week or something" he muttered more to himself then me.

"There's a lot of stuff you have fix up" I teased

He chuckled, focusing on something past the window. "I wanted to knock out some stuff right over there" he pointed to the other side now "and I then I wanted to make a much stronger base over there, but dad won't let me."

"Ah…he probably wants things to look the same" I admitted.

"Yeah, he doesn't do well when it comes to change. Paul tried fixing the sheds and maybe replacing it but he refused."

"Oh"

"Yeah, so that's why I never really put much thought into fixing _that_"

"Well that's true."

"mhm. But I guess, since he's never back here, it doesn't really matter."

I nodded and smiled. I could understand Billy, it was already hard for him to accept that his only son had to live so far away from him. Even if it's been like this for years already, he still probably wished things differently. Maybe leaving the garage how it is now _actually_ made him feel happy. It might have reminded him of Jacob which could help him feel closer to him. And if they changed everything from what he's already use to, it would only make things difficult.

I wanted to share that with Jacob but I didn't. It wasn't important and I didn't want to have to bring up that issue. It didn't really bother Jacob anymore, to live away from his dad. But I was sure that it still depressed him to know that he lives so far from his close friends and family.

"Ugh" he suddenly leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. "I feel so cramped up in here"

"That's cause your huge" I told him, while patting his knee. "I'm surprised you got in here so easily…look at your legs" I laughed, pointing to his knees which were literally resting on the steering column.

"I swear it's like I get taller and taller every year."

"I think you are" I joked.

"No way-I'm good just like this. Seth on the other hand is a different story" I started laughing. He was right, Seth was still getting so huge. Just like the other younger Quileute boys--who were all even past my uncles. None taller than Jacob or Paul of course, but they were getting there.

"Speaking of Seth" he said while pulling me towards him. He rested a hand around my waist, while adjusting himself. So I was now lounging on his lap. "what was that all about? My new nickname?"

I didn't have to think much long, I already knew what he was referring to. "loverboy?" I still asked.

"Yeah, that's a first"

"Well…it's Leah's fault" I said in a humorous tone. "it turned out that she heard us this morning"

"Are you serious?" he asked, a warm impish smile forming in his face. "she told him?"

I nodded while fighting back a smile. "she was teasing me this morning and by noon Seth had already known."

"I shouldn't be surprised, she's a light sleeper." he muttered "I'm so going to get her later"

I frowned, knowing that he wouldn't hold himself back when it came to hurting Leah.

"Your not going to get anyone, it's not her fault we were careless"

"We?" he asked, grinning widely at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he watched me…his eyes were sparkling and his smile…_his smile _was amazing as always. It kind of reminded me of Emmett always teasing him-calling him Colgate.

"We?" he repeated "careless? _You_ were the loud one that almost got us in trouble"

"Oh shut up!" I said. "Besides, what do _you _mean _us_? You ditched me and I almost got in caught."

"I didn't _ditch_ you, I just left to hide"

"Oh yeah right" I replied sarcastically. "you ran out the window and never came back"

"I was right there!"

"No you were not. I was calling you and you were nowhere in sight. Then when grandpa left I started calling you _again_-for all I knew you were probably long gone."

"No, I wasn't" he said while trying not to laugh.

"Oh, so what are you saying, that you were only _ignoring_ me?"

"..._Nessie_"

"Don't Nessie me" I snapped, while trying to pull myself off him but he only held me against him, locking my wrist and starting to tickle me.

"Stop!" I cried while he moved his fingers back and forth under my armpits. "plea-" I couldn't continued, he was moving his fingers down my ribs and sides. "I mean it! Ja-jaaa_ke_-"

My eyes were closed but I could imagine the huge smile planted on his face. I tried kicking and moving my arms but it was no use. After what felt like forever, I wasn't sure how it happened… but my legs were now straddling him, while he pressed his back against the side of the door. One of his legs was stretched out on the driver's seat, while the other one was planted on the floor.

And we sat there facing each other and listening to the pitter patter on the shelter above us.

"Your still wet, should I turn up the heat?"

"Does your car even have batteries?" I asked, knowing that this car hasn't been started for quite while. He sucked his teeth and sighed, "don't worry I'm fine-" I began to say

"Ness, look at the sweater I gave you, it's all soaked"

"It's no problem, you'll warm me up" I said while grabbing him by his sweatshirt and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. He instantly returned it, sliding his tongue in between my teeth and tugging my hips towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the warmth that emanated from him.

I let out a moan as he ran his lips down my neck, to my collar bone. I could feel the rough feeling of his stubble cheek brushing below my jaw. It was fantastic, I don't think I'll ever get tired of it!

I responded by pulling his hair which caused him to get an erection. It was pressing right under me, hard and just there--kind of twitching. I felt my body stiffened but I quickly started giving him playful kisses all over his face, reassuring him--that I was comfortable.

I was actually kind of thrilled. I was flattered that I was the reason to make him feel this way-_again_. In many ways it even made me confident, especially now that I was more familiar to the bulge-poking at me. Things were definitely less awkward now.

* * *

**T.H.A.N.K.S for the Reviews! They were great, you guys are great! Heck You all make me feel great :]**


	8. viii

_Booom boooommmm booommm_ _**(the sound of the lightening)**_

I adjusted myself so I could lean back on the steering wheel while he put the seat all the way back. Resting my hands on his thighs, I glanced down at his erection-studying it. It looked way bigger then what I had imagined, and it was pretty intimidating. I looked up to him and noticed his eyes, they were narrowed and I could tell he was worrying about how I felt.

I rested my hands on his face, and he slowly closed his eyes--focusing on the things that were going through my mind. Showing him that_ I wanted him, _and_ how I was nervous yet excited to be with him._ I will admit that I felt exposed with him knowing exactly what was going through my mind during a moment like this. But I guess I didn't really matter much, I preferred this than having him worrying.

He suddenly cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for a soft and lingering kiss. It made me squirm in delight.... he then gently nibbled on my ears, and I let my hands roamed down his chest. Traveling down to his belly and soon I was caressing his well proportioned thighs, feeling his flaming skin through his sweats.

We were both panting after a while, though we were so full of energy. I gently gnawed at the depressed area over his collarbone while he slipped his hands under my sweater. His boiling hot fingers making contact with my damp shirt made me shiver.

"Your so soft" he whispered, while resting his head back and letting his large hands travel up my back-- now under my shirt.

I was no longer resting on the wheel, all my support was on him. I slipped my fingers up his sweater as well and it surprised me when I felt his bare abdomen. And this of course got me thinking back to those random days when he was shirtless and I was exposed to his firm, sleek, muscular body.

It excited me and I felt myself get wet.

I could feel his fingers briefly touching my bra strap, yet making no attempt to go further. It was making me hot, and I could no longer be patient with him. I pulled his hands off my back and smoothly placed them on my breast.

His body stiffened, not once removing his eyes from mine. They were half closed and his dark eyes looked black, due to how dilated his pupils were. I could only imagine how dilated mine were too--I was just as excited as him. So to ease the tension, I leaned in for a slow, sensual kiss. And he slowly felt me up, causing me to let out a gasp. It felt unbelievable.

He slowly started cupping it and massaging it, causing my nipples to grow rigid. I couldn't help but let out breathless urgent gasps, while caressing his neck. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

I reached back down to his thighs and this time I let them travel to the center. I wanted to return the fantastic feeling he was providing me.

"Mmmm" He says while squeezing both my clothed breasts "Nessie that feels…"

"_Amazing_" I finished while rubbing his fully clothed warm penis.

"Don't stop" he muttered, almost to himself.

I grinned and just kept feeling it…rubbing and running my fingers on it, I honestly was not sure what else to do.

"Er, is this okay?" I asked.

And it took him a while to just nod, his eyes closed while chewing onto his bottom lip. I felt lightheaded as he continued to feel my breast.

But there wasn't much to do, the sweater was too thick and I had a padded bra on. So I let go--he responded by opening his eyes--watching me as I removed his hands from my chest. Quickly I

put my arms into the sleeves, once wriggling my hands inside, I slide the shirt off my head.

He smiled while watching me taking the shirt off, and then quickly pulled me in for a kiss. It was very deep and sloppy--being that we were both too excited to take it slow. He put his left hand on top of my bra this time, his fingers briefly touching the top of my left breast.

It felt much better than before, now that his hot palm was almost burning my wet and balmy skin.

I had to stifle the overwhelming sound that I was about to make. Could it be a moan? It was as if my brain was overloaded with so many sensations, that this was the only response I was able to make.

He trailed his lips down my neck and before he went any further I grabbed both his ears and massaged them.

"Do you want to take it off?" I asked.

He swallowed, keeping the unfamiliar look on his face. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course." I said while pulling off of him. "do you know how to…unhook it?"

"um… Nessie are you really sure?"

"Jacob, _please_." I said while leaning closer to him. It was too late for him to switch to his overprotective and authoritative mode.

He gently placed his fingers over my bra clasp, "it looks kind of complicated" He said while gently tugging on it and moving it up and down.

"Just grab the two parts and then pull them…" I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.

I was getting anxious and felt even more wet then before.

He continued to fondle "hold it down and just slide the-" I began to say but then I suddenly heard something snap against my skin.

"Shit, my fault"

I tried not to laugh. "…did you just break, my bra?"

I could feel him trying to put the bra together now, "erm, yeah?" He said after giving up and placing his hands on my sides.

I started to giggle while he shook his head, kind of embarrassed. But it was nothing to feel humiliated of. It was his first time and he was too strong- the material was too thin. I mean I too, have broken a strap or two by mistake before.

I gently pulled some of his hair strands while locking eyes with him. And as if was on cue, we both grinned at each other. "well go ahead" I whispered.

He reached under my underarms and gradually took what was left of the bra off. Not once removing his eyes from me, it was like we were mentally communicating with each other…

He quickly tossed the material and straps to the passenger seat and finally looked down. I could see this strange thrill in eyes--and never had I seen the expression on his face before. It was very strange, so many expressions in that one look-- awe, unbelievable, astonishment…just purely amazed.

I should have felt uncomfortable baring myself like this, but I honestly didn't. It was liberating to be able to show him this part of me. The part where no one has seen, _except my mother and aunts_. Well once there was that time with grandpa but I was a child and that was by mistake. _It was of course very awkward-but we both grew past that. _And those times couldn't compare to this, Jacob seeing me was pure bliss.

"Wow, Nessie… your _beautiful_"

I smiled at that, not even feeling the blood travel to my face. I was so use to it by now, spending all this time with him I must have flushed over a hundred times.

He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me all over my shoulder blades. I buried my head under his chin, enjoying the feeling of his warm kisses on my face… arms…ears. I squeezed my hands in between our bodies. And let them travel to the stiff muscle that was still up.

He let out a gasp, when he felt my hands rubbing his bulge again. It felt so limp and alive-I didn't know what else to do. I looked up to him and grin as he swiftly took my hands and lead my hands up to the elastic part of his sweats. He slid my hands inside and I could hear our hearts beating more rapidly.

I gave him a reassuring smile as I moved my hand towards the flap of the boxers. I was really excited now…I even inched away from him so I can have a better view of his penis. When suddenly--

"Crap" he muttered while focusing on something else.

I rested my hands on his face instead, "what's wrong?" I asked while staring up at him.

He was starting to look frustrated which made me anxious.

"Can't you hear them?" he asked, resting his hands on my wrist.

I tried to listen but I didn't have the same type of hearing as he did. I couldn't _smell _anything either, but then again it was probably because my head was too caught up with _something else…_

"I can't hear anything." I whispered.

"Well there too far anyways…."

"Who?"

"Sam, Jared, Paul," he said quietly while placing me on the empty seat.

I noticed his eyes glancing over to my chest and I smiled, _now _all of a sudden, feeling shy… I had forgotten that I was still exposing my breast.

"Are they coming over here?" I asked while reaching for the sweater, as he adjusted his pants.

"Yeah, but I don't know why."

He tilted his head to the side as if he was concentrating what he was listening to. "their not saying anything-oh wait" he furrowed his eyebrows. "_Jared _is making fun of me"

I felt my cheeks get warmer then ever. "did he hear us" I asked while running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

xx

__

Shwoarrr shhhwoar shhhwowarrr

(the sound of the heavy wind, blowing)

In less then four minutes we were already out towards the porch. Jacob had lost his erection, I was however feeling some cramps below my belly but it wasn't serious. I did however wish I could finish what I had begun, and I was pretty sure that Jacob felt the same.

Ugh

Soon enough I was finally able to smell their scents and heard them walking. A while after I was able to see all three of them making their way over here. They came jogging, their soaked hair tied back in a ponytail--while each wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt.

Jared and Paul exchanged looks, while Sam focused on Jacob. I was going to step away, and leave them some privacy but Jacob quickly held on to my hand.

"Sam" he said while glancing over at him. "Jared, Paul"

They met his stare and nodded, then each of them glanced over to me, "Nessie" Sam said.

I half smiled, nodding once as I met their glance. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to smile since they looked too serious, but I couldn't help but be polite.

"What's wrong?" Jacob finally asked, his voice sounding very low and foreign compare to how I normally heard him.

"May I have a word with you?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead."

Sam sighed and glanced over to Jared before heading over to the porch. "Jacob there's been some news."

"News?" He asked, not hiding the shock in his eyes. "are you _serious_? What _kind_ of news?"

"The kind of news that we hadn't heard in awhile." He answered, mirroring the same shocked look that Jacob used.

"Can we step inside or something?" Paul called, while coming over as well.

Jacob shrugged "I don't have the keys with me"

"Where's Billy?" Sam asked.

"We don't know, I thought he was with you"

"Me?" Paul asked. "no…but I think he might be with Rachel, I haven't been with her the whole day….so-"

"Oh"

"Well anyways, the point is Jake that Jared and Brady saw something" Sam interrupted, "and we were wondering if you or your guys have smelled anything strange as well?"

__

Sweet?

"No" Jacob said slowly. "why would we _be _alert, nothing has happened in _years_…"

Sam stared at him intensely.

"Oh come on, Sam don't tell me you guys are still on _patrol_?" He asked with a little humor in his tone.

"No, but after tonight we will."

"Yeah" Jared added. "we picked up the scent over at the woods near the border."

I felt my eyes widened, now feeling rather shocked as well. What scent could they possibly be talking about?

"_No way_" Jacob whispered to himself, his dark eyes widening as if he was literally fascinated. It kind of reminded me of when we were back in the car and he removed my bra.

"Yep" Paul added. "_bloodsuckers_…they just never end, they keep coming _back_ and back-like little pests."

I looked over to him and narrowed my eyes. I didn't understand what exactly he was speaking about but my guess had to be that he was referring to vampires.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, that's what were made to _smell_, Jake" Jared said in a tone as if he was stating the obvious.

"It's not one of the Cullens" Sam added, while glancing over to me. "but we _have_ smelled it before."

Paul suddenly started chuckling. "I'm pretty sure we have been surrounded by all the vampires that ever fricking existed, so of course we have smelled it before."

Jacob grimaced while looking up to the sky, trying to think things through. "that doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly so how about _you_ come with us so we can better clarify this" Sam said in an impatient tone.

Jacob sighed and looked over to me, I looked into his smoldering eyes trying to read them. He didn't look too upset like I thought he would be… being that we were interrupted and all.

But he did looked like if he was trying to tell me something, could he be asking for my approval? I mean I don't think it was my place to do so, right?

"Nessie… I'll be right back, kay"

I wasn't going to ask him where he was going if that was, he wants. It wasn't the right moment to do so and it obvious that he didn't know much either. I only shrugged and smiled wryly "alright"

He looked into my eyes for a while longer while I ran my fingers up and down his palm. Comforting him-if that was what he needed…

"Paul, can you take her to Rachel or something" he said, Paul sighed at first but then he nodded.

"And we should get Leah as well" Jacob muttered as he followed Sam and Jared into the far right of the woods.

I looked up to Paul's tall figure, and he was looking down at me. One eyebrow up while keeping a blank expression, "um…so can you keep up?"

"Of course" I said confidently.

"Good."

We went off running to the road. It was dark and windy, but not raining as much as it did before. There was still, however thunder and every once in a while-lightening. We were both very quiet, only looking strait ahead while listening to the rain….

__

Tsh tsh tsh tsh

(the sound of the rain dripping on the ground)

I wanted to ask him what it was exactly that they meant back there--about the scent. This was something that had me wondering…Why would Paul have such a strong response to this. Why would Jacob want Paul to walk me? Could this situation be that serious?

I mean if indeed it was some vampires…why is that _bad_? How _could_ it be bad? This wasn't the first time that we had some visitors. Zafrina, Senna, Kate, Carmen--they all have come here before. So what happens if is just another clan--would it be dangerous if my family wasn't here. If the werewolves were by themselves?

* * *

**Thanks ladies! The reviews are awesome! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, because I really don't mind writing for you all :]**


	9. ix

Paul, it's alright, I could go on my own from here. Go meet with the others"

We were still in the woods, running towards his house. Apparently they were worried about the _guests _and wanted me and the other girls to be safe in his home. But I wasn't scared…I was actually curious and looked forward to finding out exactly who it was in the woods.

"You sure you know the way from here?" He asked after stopping near an open space.

"Of course I remember." I said casually.

"Kay…er, Rach and Kim should be there with Emily and I think they might be expecting us…so just tell them we might not be able to be home tonight"

"It's that serious huh?" I asked

He shrugged. "We don't know, but most likely…yeah. We just got to pick up the scent again… and then pretty much find out what's going on."

"Oh"

"And don't worry about Charlie, he's with Billy and"

"I know, I'm not. With all due respect Paul, I think you guys are going a little over board with this"

He raised an eyebrow, "you think"

I only shrugged.

"…Well, regardless of what you think it's still our job to stop anything that could bring danger to La Push." he snapped.

I learned to accept the fact that Paul wasn't necessarily an asshole like Jacob sometimes described him to be. But he was a pretty serious and committed to his job, so that sometimes made him appear to be sort of… annoying.

"I understand"

"And no offence, I'm not sure if you've been told about this before" he added "but your kind, is our enemy… no matter what. Even though your family are good people and all, we still have to remain cautious no matter what the situation is. And I personally don't trust leech- them…"

Ugh, leeches-what an ugly word.

He let out a sigh while looking out towards the woods. "Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Mhm" Was all I said as I watched him head towards the dark trees.

I understood where he was coming from, but I was so sure that the vampires that were here were not enemies. Maybe for them, but not for us…the only dangerous ones I could think of were the ones that threatened to hurt my family many years ago. And if they were ever to come back, Alice would have definitely seen it.

I jogged towards the house--incase he happened to see me, he would think I was heading to the house. But after jogging at least five miles, I turned towards the other side of the woods. The part where the wolves wouldn't really consider going.

I continued running towards the abandoned path, it was the same shortcut that uncle Carlisle had taught me when I was younger. I always found it difficult to find the house before, but he taught me a different way so I would always remembered.

And I did. I remembered every tree, every bush, every log and stream. This was my first home, the one place that brought me the many early memories of my life. Of course my actual home was further away, but since I've always stayed in this house…I considered it my real one.

When I finally reached the secluded area, an unfamiliar scent came across me. I had to take another whiff to actually notice that it was a scent that actually belonged to someone I knew. It was definitely a vampire, but I wasn't too sure if it was from a friend. I did know that it was someone that's been here before…and most likely it was from that month that my parents invited there friends to come and witness.

I reached the mansion, and near the garage stood two men dressed in black. One had ashy blond hair, and the other had dark hair--both around my height with dark burgundy eyes. I recognized them right away, their unusual pale skin, and mysterious appearance.

I slowly walked towards them and held back a smile. I couldn't help but feel comfortable with their arrival, which was one of my many flaws--trusting people. They both narrowed their eyes and took slow human steps.

"Well, well, well--look who it is?" Vladimir began "I'm enthralled…"

"…it's the small child, now all grown up" Stefan continued.

I paused, and smiled. "Yes, it's been a while…"

"You really _have_ changed remarkably …We never had imagined to see this day"

"Seven years…" Stefan added

I smiled and nodded. "Yep"

"What a waste it would have been if you had gotten killed" He added, which caused shivers up my spine.

"So…what brings you both, here?" I asked warmly, trying to change the conversation.

They exchanged looks…"That's a good question" Vladimir said.

"But this is singular cause, that we wish to discuss with your…makers." Stefan told me.

"Oh" I said, while taking a few steps closer to them. "I'm sorry but as you can see, their not here."

"Yes… we had arrived here much earlier but the house was vacant-"

"So we decided to go on about and catch up with some feeding…" Vladimir cut in.

"Hoping that maybe" Stefan continued. "someone would be here when we come back."

The both smiled sincerely…neither showing any sign of danger.

"Yes unfortunately no one is here…" I said politely

"But you are?"

"Yes, I'm staying here for the summer…and I'm more than willing to help you guys with anything you need." I offered

Their eyes widened. "Child-"

"Renesmee" I corrected.

"Renesmee" Vladimir said carefully. "Thank you, but we do not believe that you can help us with this problem"

_Problem? _"Actually, I think can…If you could just tell me what you need, then I could go ahead and tell the others-"

"Maybe" Stefan interrupted me. "we should come back at a more convenient time, we don't want to cause a mess."

"Yes" Vladimir continued. "We have already bothered the young wolves, we don't want to cause any more trouble"

"No, of course not. They'll accept the fact that this was all a big `misunderstanding." I said while walking towards the front door. "Please come inside" I offered, hoping that Jacob and the others wouldn't find their scent just yet.

…

"So if you don't mind me asking, but where is Carlisle?" Vladimir asked as soon as we got inside. He stood by the wall with Stefan right next to him. I on the other hand, was sitting comfortably on the couch. "Last time we heard of him was…seven years ago when you started that controversy." He continued.

Stefan chuckled in response.

"He is in Vermont with his wife." I said honestly.

"I see…And what about Edward and his lovely Bella?" Stefan asked. "Are they in Vermont as well?"

"My _parents_… no there away for vacation."

"Ah, so your alone?"

"Not in the sense, I'm staying with my grandfather…"

"Oh, the human…yes yes I remember him."

"How do you remember him, exactly?" I asked curiously.

Stefan grinned. "We remember your mother taking you to your weekly visits with the huge dog trailing behind."

Oh. I tried to get pass the fact that he called my Jacob a dog.

"So, do you think that it would be alright if we headed to Vermont…" Vladimir suddenly asked.

"Since this is kind of a big issue and we need to resolve it quickly" Stefan cut in.

"I think it would be better if they came here…"

"No, no, no" They both said. "we don't want this to become a more serious thing"

I nodded. "I understand, it's a private matter."

"Perhaps" Stefan added. "your…parents would include you afterwards."

"Yeah" I got up from the couch. "so should I give you the directions?"

xx

As soon as they left, hoping that they wouldn't cross paths with the guys…I went upstairs to answer the phone. I already had an idea that it had to be Alice, she's the only one that might have seen the vampires coming here.

"Hello?" I asked as soon as I held the phone receiver to my ear.

"Nessie? Oh thank goodness your there."

"Alice" I sighed in relief.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to find you?"

I chuckled. "Well you have only told me that about a million times…"

"Yeah" She laughed. "So does Jake know?"

I already knew what she was referring to. "No, I haven't seen him yet since they found out about Stefan and Vladimir."

"Shit" She cussed. "Now they aren't going to let this down."

"…but what is it that happened?" I suddenly asked. Desperate to know why they showed up. "what's the thing they need to talk to with uncle Carlisle about?"

"er, I don't want to tell you just yet…I haven't spoken with your parents"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm still away with Jasper…I only had the vision a few minutes ago."

"Can't you tell me?"

"I don't think so. Your only going to end up telling Jake and then he's just going to tell the rest of his friends. And then this_ all _would turn into one big anxiety issue…no no no, I don't think so."

"Does it have to do with the Volteri?" I asked.

She hesitated. "Yes, but it's more of a problem for them than it is for us"

"Oh."

"Yes…" She sighed.

"Does your head hurt?" I playfully asked.

"Oh if I were human--definitely."

"Are you going to Vermont?"

"I'm not sure, I'm going to call Carlisle first. If I tell Edward, he would over react and then make Carlisle worry. And so far there's nothing to worry about…I don't see anything dangerous so far, but then again that depends on what Carlisle decides to do…"

I quickly thought things through…wondering what it is that would ask for Carlisle to do. Could it help that their looking for? Is it possible that they needed my father?

"Well I should get going." She added.

"Alright, call me if anything comes up."

"Maybe, but I don't want to call while your with Jacob."

"Than, I'll drop by the house tomorrow night."

"Okay" She sighed. "I guess your entitled to knowing, right?"

"Of course."

"Fine, take care little Nessie. And behave--don't do anything that I wouldn't do"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "I know, I know"

She giggled. "Adios" she said in Spanish before hanging up.

* * *

**Alright, before you guys go "IS THAT ALL!!??" Let me just say that I had alot more written, but I didn't like it. AT ALL! It seemed like too much drama for this love story so I started all over. Like literally had Nahuel in the story :[ **

**And now I'm having a small writer's block so I only uploaded this quick part. Just so you guys could finally have something to read. Hopefully on Sunday I'll put the next part, and there will be some Jake/Nessie fluff.**

**Sorry for taking such a long time to upload. But last month was CRAZZYY, Finals/holidays/errands/responsibilites. *_shudders_* finally I have this year to start things much easier. **_yay_

**Also...I made some changes with the previous chapters. Like I tried making some corrections and stuff, if you want-you can go ahead and check it out. Oh and as you can see I'm making my Author's Notes in the end of the page from now on. _Like that_, when you guys open the chapter, you go could just go right ahead with the story... rather then reading my boring, non important lectures and excuses ;]**

_Oh and please go ahead and review. Share you thoughts! I know I will have alot for adding these two stupid vampires to the story. haha. Sorry! _


End file.
